The Wrong Woman
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: "Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love," Oliver answered telling me something I already knew. My hand was still resting on his arm as his eyes bore into mine. "I know, so?" I asked not seeing his point. "So he took the wrong woman," he said without missing a beat. I stared at him in shock and disbelief for a few seconds before responding.
1. Chapter 1

**I am just in an Olicity mood lately! Here is a new fic focusing on the ending of season 2. I hope you all enjoy this one and I will be updating soon! Love you all! Feel free to leave a review and a like if you enjoy this story! See you in the next chapter.**

"Slade _took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love," Oliver answered telling me something I already knew. My hand was still resting on his arm as his eyes bore into mine._

 _"I know, so?" I asked not seeing his point._

 _"So he took the wrong woman," he said without missing a beat. I stared at him in shock and disbelief for a few seconds before responding._

 _"Oh," I replied not knowing how to respond to his unexpected declaration of love._

 _"I love you," he whispered. My eyes searched his for any indication that he was lying. I found none. Then I felt it. His hand gently opened mine and I felt something cold and hard be placed in it. I knew immediately what it was. The cure for Mirakuru. Everything began clicking now. He wasn't declaring his love for me. He was using me to defeat Slade. He knew that Slade was watching right now. He needed me to sell it . "Do you understand?_

 _"Yes," I muttered in pure shock. How could he sound so genuine if he was lying? The way his eyes didn't leave mine the entire time were having this conversation. It almost looked like he was about to kiss me, but then he pulled away and headed out the door._

This is the only thing I can think about as Diggle and I stand on the sandy shore of Lian Yu. We were waiting on Oliver. He was finishing locking up Slade in the A.R.G.U.S. Prison he was going to be staying in.

Diggle must have noticed the distracted look on my face because he placed his hand on my shoulder and asked," Felicity, are you okay?'

"Yeah...I have a splitting headache from the crash but I'll survive," I answered knowing my response was not the one he was looking for.

"Felicity, you and I both know I wasn't asking about your head," Diggle responded knowing I was avoiding the topic known as Oliver Queen.

"I'm...I'm hanging in there Dig. It was just very unexpected and the way the three words rolled off his tongue...I actually thought he was telling the truth," I answered truthfully. I just wanted to go home, lay down in my bed, and bawl my eyes out.

"I heard something once that I believe you need to hear now. 'There is always some truth behind myths, legends, and lies.' Felicity I know that you have feelings for him, and though he would probably deny it, I believe he has feelings for you as well. The way you both stare at each other when one of you isn't looking. The way he drops anything the second you need him. I believe you both need to sit down and have a heart to heart," Diggle suggested.

Just then Oliver appeared as he climbed out of the prison and shut the door behind him. I was surprised he was still able to move after all the hell he had been through these past few days. He seemed to have lost his family in a heart beat. Slade had brutally executed his mother in cold blood right in front of his and his sister's eyes. Thea left Starling to get away from Oliver.

"That's easier said then done," I responded as Oliver finished locking the door. I wasn't mad at Oliver. Looking back at it now, I know it really was the only way to defeat Slade. It was the one thing Slade didn't plan.

"You can get through to him," Diggle said as Oliver walked towards the two of them He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and removed his hand letting it fall back by his side." He listens to you," Diggle whispered the last part as Oliver arrived. We started walking along the shore line back to the plane.

I had to break the silence between the three of us. "Last time I didn't notice; it's actually kind of beautiful here," I said admiring the beach. "Don't get me wrong I'm counting down the seconds until we shove off minefield island."

"So you think that'll be enough to hold him, A.R.G.U.S.' Super Max?" Diggle asked saving me from rambling about the island.

"Him, and anyone else we send here," Oliver responded sounding confident. "This battle may be over but there will be others. Starting with getting my family's company back."

"That's not going to be easy, since you're poor now. You are going to have to get a job," I blurted out saying the first thing that came to my mind. A grin spread across Diggle's face. My brain having no filter decided to keep going. "If Slade doesn't scare you, that's got to."

"Do you know anyone hiring ex-billionaires with superior archery skills?" Oliver asked causing me to smile. I turned to Diggle and he met my eyes. He knew I wanted to talk to him and that all I needed was a push.

"Hey, why don't I, uh give you two a second?" Diggle suggested. I gave him an appreciative nod and he headed towards the plane leaving the two of us alone. My nerves skyrocketed and I took a deep breath.

"Well you did it," I said starting a conversation. I began walking around him nervously.

"I had help," he said locking his eye on his target; mine.

"Yeah, that's really smart, the way you outfoxed him. Talk about unthinkable. You and me, I mean," I said trying not to ramble. His gaze caused my stomach to flip. His mouth formed into a smile on his beaten face. Nervously I reached up for my glasses and adjusted them. " When you told me you loved me, you had me fooled. For a second, I...thought that maybe you might have meant it, what you said. You, you really sold it."

He just stared at me for a second and I knew he was trying to find the right words to say. "We both did," he finally said making my heart flutter. He didn't deny it, but at the same time he didn't admit it either. Knowing we would continue this conversation later I gave him a slight nod.

"Let's go home,"I said tilting my head towards the plane. With a smile on his face he gently squeezed my arm before heading back to the plane. My smile grew wider and without wasting anytime I followed him.

...

The plane ride home consisted of small talk and silence. Diggle broke the ice between the two of us by informing us that he was going to be a father. That was something that was definitely unexpected, but it was pleasing to hear good news after a flood of bad news. Oliver and I both congratulated him,and I told him that he better go celebrate with Lyla as soon as we get back.

After several promises that he would, the silence began to creep back between the three of us. I began feeling a little drowsy, and the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Diggle. I apparently slept through the rest of the plane ride home. We were back in Starling City.

"Sleep well?" Diggle teased as he helped me out of the plane.

"Yeah, I guess all this lack of sleep finally caught up with me," I answered letting out a yawn. My bed was sounding better and better with every second that passed.

"Do you need someone to drive you home?" Diggle asked concerned.

"I'll be fine Dig, but thank you for the offer. Go home and see Lyla," I answered declining his offer.

"Alright. I'll talk to the both of you tomorrow then," Diggle said taking my advise. He gave me a hug goodbye, and gave Oliver a nod. He then headed on his way home leaving the two of us alone again.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Oliver offered. His eyes met mine and it was getting harder and harder to resist. Still, I wanted to be alone. I needed some time to process everything without his kryptonite like eyes weakening me.

" Yeah. I'll be fine. You need to go home and get some sleep. I'm sure you are exhausted after everything," I said turning the focus off of me and onto him.

"Alright, but if you need me I am only a call away okay?" He said with a twinge of worry in his voice. One of his hands had found its way on to my shoulder and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I promise I will," I answered pulling out my phone showing the device to him quick before I placed it back in my pocket.

"Good night Felicity," he said pulling me in for a hug. He felt so warm. I just wanted to rest my head on his shoulder and nestle in. I resisted though and after a few seconds I pulled away.

"Good night," I replied gazing into his eyes for a few more seconds. I could tell neither one of us really wanted to break contact as I broke away. I gave him a slight wave as I turned around and headed toward my mini cooper. I pulled my keys out of my purse and unlocked my car. I slid into my car feeling a pang of loneliness set in. Trying to shake it off, I turned the key starting the car. I turned the volume on the radio up and began heading home.

Thankfully the road I took to get home had been cleaned up a decent amount. The damage to the city was severe. It was going to take a long period of time to get the city back to the way it was before.

When I arrived to my neighborhood, I felt my heart sink down to my stomach. My neighborhood had been hit badly. Several houses lay in ruins. When I reached my house, I found out that mine was one of them. My house had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Tears welled in my eyes as I exited my car. I tried sifting through the rubble in hope that maybe I would find something untouched by the destruction. After several minutes of searching, I found nothing but ashes and rubble.

Defeated, I climbed back into my Mini Cooper and cried. After regaining my composure, I began weighing my options. The first option I considered was finding a hotel to sleep in for the night. I pulled out my tablet and began searching. Sadly, all the hotels in Starling were either destroyed or already overbooked. I could go pull an Oliver and sleep in the Foundry, but the place had been ransacked and I would't feel safe there. I could try to crash at Diggle's, but he was busy with Lyla and probably wouldn't have a lot of extra room. The only option I could think that would work was the one I didn't want to choose. Oliver's place was definitely big enough, and he would be more than willing to take me in. I was trying to avoid him though and take time to process what he said to me. I guess I was going to have to do my processing at his house.

I started my car back up and began heading toward the Queen's Mansion. The whole way over there I tried to think of alternatives I could choose. Nothing would come to my mind. I arrived and parked my car. The mansion loomed over me in the distance and I felt the nerves I tried to keep at bay earlier spring back up. I was about to walk into a house that only contained Oliver and I.

Taking a deep breath I approached the door and knocked. I rang the doorbell as well just in case he wasn't in knocking distance. After a minute the door opened to a shirtless Oliver.

 _This was going to be harder than I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow this stories got a lot of followers and reviews fast! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. It makes my day. The answer to mjf2468 question is it will be a bit of a blend with canon and a blend of AU. I like to mix things up a bit.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well! I love each and everyone of you who take the time out of their day to read one of my stories. It means the world to me. I hope to see everyone in the next chapter!**

"Felicity?" Oliver asked shocked to see me. "What's wrong? You look like you have been crying." Thunder rumbled in the distance causing me to jump.

"My home," I whispered still in disbelief that the place I once called home was now nothing more than a pile of rubble.

"Felicity, what happened?" Oliver asked furrowing his brow.

"Destroyed... My house was destroyed... everything I had is gone. I'm homeless," I said for the first time out loud. It really sunk in once the words rolled off my lips. Homeless, I was homeless. I was out of a job, a home, and all of my personal belongings. I must have started crying again because I felt something wet rolling down my cheeks. Oliver pulled me into a hug and I lost it. I buried my face into his bare chest and bawled my eyes out. One of his hands stroked my hair and he kissed the top of my head.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. I have plenty of space," he whispered as his thumb trailed up and down the small of my back. Thunder rolled again closer this time.

"Thank you," I whispered appreciatively

"No need to thank me. You are welcome here anytime," Oliver said without hesitation. The sound of rain beginning to fall filled my ears. It started out slow and quickly turned into a downpour.

"You must be tired. Let me get you a bed ready," Oliver insisted. I nodded and he unwrapped me from his clutches. All the warmth his body had supplied me with disappeared as he fully separated himself from me. He ushered me inside and closed the door. The sound of rain hitting the house sounded through the quiet house.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the place where Oliver told me he 'loved me'. Flashbacks rushed through my head and I tried to ignore them to no avail. Oliver noticed and I could see guilt run across his face. He looked like he was going to say something but he stopped himself. I snapped out of my angsty daze and followed him up the stairs.

He put me in the biggest guest room he had. It had a full bathroom conjoined with it. He told me if I needed anything to wear I was more than welcome to borrow some of the clothes Thea did not take with her.

"Do you need anything?" He asked standing at the door.

"Thea wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of pajamas? Maybe a toothbrush too?" I asked knowing it would be hard to sleep in the outfit I was wearing now. The last thing I needed to do was sleep in my underwear with Oliver lurking around the corner.

"I'll go check. Do you need anything to drink?Anything to eat?" He asked trying to leave no stone unturned.

"A glass of water would be nice," I said realizing how dry my throat felt.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said leaving the room.

I made my way into the bathroom and found my way in front of a mirror. My mascara had been smeared severely with some of it halfway down my cheek. I felt like Bucky as The Winter Soldier. I took a tissue and began cleaning my face off. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I had done. I finished wiping down my eyes and threw the tissue into the trashcan. I headed back into the bedroom and heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in," I said granting Oliver permission to come in. The doorknob turned and Oliver walked in carrying clothing, a glass of water, and a toothbrush with toothpaste. Oliver had slipped into a t-shirt that fit tightly against his heavily muscled body. He placedthe glass of water along with the toothbrush and toothpaste on the dresser.

"I'm really sorry but Thea didn't leave any kind of sleepwear behind. I dug around in my closet and found some old t-shirts I never wear. I hope these will do," he said placing the shirts on the bed. The last thing I needed was something that smelled like him as I was trying to go to sleep, but I really didn't have much of an option.

"Thank you, those will work just fine," I lied not wanting to sound like I was ungrateful.

"If you need anything else just let me know. My room is the third door to the left from the top of the stairwell," he informed.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here," I said appreciatively.

"No problem. Try to get some sleep, okay?" He urged.

"Okay," I said nodding. He left the room a few seconds later and shut the door behind him. I grabbed the glass of water and took a sip of it. The water felt heavenly on my dry throat. A sip turned into the whole glass of water. I placed the empty glass back on the dresser.

I grabbed the toothbrush, toothpaste, and one of the shirts he had brought in and took everything to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and placed the toothbrush in the holder sitting on the sink.

I took my earrings out of my ears and set them on the counter top. I removed the necklace from around my neck and set it next to the earrings. I gently took my ponytail down, trying not to pull on my cuts around my hairline. My blonde hair loosely fell around my shoulders.

I wiggled out of my jeans and winced as they brushed up against my greenish bruise located on my thigh. The bruise was about the size of a bowling ball. Note to self: Mirakuru sucks ass. I thought to myself as I was able to fully wiggle out of my jeans.

I slipped out of my brown leather jacket and my pink tank top. I folded all my articles of clothing neatly. I placed them on top of the counter top along with the other few belongings I still had left. I grabbed Oliver's old shirt off the counter top and slipped it on. I caught a whiff of his scent as I pulled the shirt over my head. It smelled like a mixture of Axe body spray and leather. The beige shirt fit loosely, stretching about halfway down my thigh.

Finishing in the bathroom, I made my way to the light switch. I turned it off and approached the bed. I slipped into the comfortable bed and pulled the covers over my body. I removed my glasses and placed them on the nightstand. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as I stared up at the ceiling. I was tired,but I promised myself some time to process things.

Oliver was a very bad liar. He once tried to convince me that he was drinking an 'energy drink' out of syringes because he ran out of bottles. The time he told me that he spilled coffee on his laptop when there were bullet holes in the laptop was another notable horrible lie. If he was so bad at lying, how could he have pulled off this one so smoothly? The expressions on his face were real. He couldn't have been lying...could he?

I felt like a young girl picking petals off a flower the way my brain was swinging back and forth. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not. Which choice would my brain choose as the last petal to pluck? If only the choice was as simple as picking petals off a flower or flipping a coin.

He told me in Russia that he could never be with someone that he truly cared about because of the life he lead. Then he went and dated Sara though. He didn't look at her the way he looked at you though, my brain mischievously suggested.

I rolled over in the bed and stared at the wall. The smell of his shirt drifted into my nose and a flood of memories rushed through my brain. Him diving out of the Queen Consolidated window with his arm wrapped tight around me as we swung into another window a few floors down. The way the first thing he did was check to see if I was okay. Or when he took out a whole underground casino because I was in trouble. The way he gave up his no killing oath just to save me when The Count kidnapped me.

A yawn erupted from my mouth causing my eyes to water. I wiped them and decided I was too tired to think anymore. I slowly drifted off to sleep with Oliver's scent lingering in my nostrils. My dreams constantly replayed Oliver telling me he loved me over and over again.

I was jarred out of my dream by something cold and hard running down the bare skin of my leg. The warmth of the covers no longer surrounded my body. I opened my eyes to find three blurry figures standing by my bedside. A man who was holding a sword loomed over me. He was running the blade up and down my leg.

"Felicity Smoak," a man with a heavy Australian accent said. He made the name sound like a curse.

"Sl...Slade?' I whispered shakily. My vision became slighlty better and I was able to make out the three figures. One was Slade Wilson, and the other two figures seemed to be two of his Mirakuru soldiers.

"Did you really think that prison could hold me? Do you know the hell I went through to get off that island a first time? It was a piece of cake this time," he said stopping the blade on my thigh.

"How...how..." I muttered to shocked to speak.

"Let's forget about how and get down to business. It's time for the woman Oliver Queen loves to die," He said pushing the blade down hard enough on my thigh to draw blood. "Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that last chapter ended on a pretty big cliffhanger so I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long. I hope you enjoy and see you all in the next chapter!**

"Get up," Slade demanded. I didn't listen and he grabbed my arm roughly. I attempted to fight back. This seemed to tick Slade off even more than he already was. He threw me on the ground roughly and yanked me up by my hair. I felt his blade press up to my throat and his mouth was on my ear.

"Quit squirming or I'll hunt down your mother and kill her the same way I kill you," he whispered threateningly. I swallowed nervously and froze in position. No way was I dragging my mother into this.

"Much better. One of you, grab her glasses off the nightstand. I want her to see Oliver's face as he watches her die," Slade instructed his soldiers. One of them grabbed my glasses on the stand and placed them on my face.

Slade dragged me out the room and through the hallway before arriving at Oliver's room. Oliver lie sleeping in his bed. The two soldiers went on opposite sides of the bed. Slade stood with me at the foot of the bed. His blade had found its way back to my neck.

"Wake up Oliver! I want to see the look in your eyes as I fulfill my promise!" Slade shouted causing Oliver to stir. After taking a second to process what was going on Oliver attempted to lunge at Slade. The two Mirakuru soldiers quickly grabbed him and threw him back on the bed. They both restrained him as he fought.

"Slade stop! You don't need to do this! Just kill me! Leave her out of this," he spat furiously.

"Are you saying you don't love her then?" Slade asked. Oliver glanced at me with his apologetic eyes.

"She was just a pawn Slade. I knew you were watching me. I wasn't able to get the cure in you any other way. I saw an opportunity and I took it. She was a mouse and you were the hungry cat. You would never suspect her to have the cure. I lied to defeat you," Oliver said giving Slade a death stare.

"You were never a very good liar Oliver. The look you just gave her contradicted everything you just said. You wore your emotions on your face that night. You love her, but I am going to take her from you now. Any last words Felicity?" Slade asked pressing the blade harder against my neck. A white flash of pain took over my vision. Oliver's scream echoed throughout the room.

"O...Oliver?" My voice quivered. I was going to die. Nobody was going to save me this time.

"How pathetic. Her last words are of the man who is responsible for her death. He will join you in the after life soon enough," Slade scoffed. Without hesitation, his blade moved in one fluid motion across my neck.

I bolted up in the bed. A loud clap of thunder sounded outside. I was covered in sweat and I breathing heavily. My hands shot up to my throat. My throat was intact. I was alone in the room. No Slade or his soldiers to be found anywhere.

The dream felt so lifelike. Terror swept over me. I no longer felt safe in this house. Lighting illuminated the dark bedroom. Just then the door busted open to my bedroom accompanied with a loud clap of thunder. My first thought went to Slade and I screamed loudly.

"Felicity," Oliver shouted. A heavy sense of worry overtook his voice. Oliver was holding a baseball bat as if he was getting ready to pummel someone.

"Oliver?" I asked my voice trembling. He lowered the bat seeing that no one was in the room beside me.

"Felicity, I heard you screaming. What happened?" He asked laying the bat on the floor and he propped it up against the wall.

"I uh just um had a bad dream," I said shakily. Calling that dream a bad dream was a severe understatement. Oliver sat on the bed near the middle and looked at me.

"Felicity, that sounded like more than a bad dream. I thought someone was attacking you in here," Oliver said worried. Flashes of the dream played in my mind. I couldn't move my lips as fear overwhelmed me.

"Felicity," he whispered raising his hand up to my cheek and wiping a tear away, "you're crying." I didn't even realize I was crying until he pointed it out. He grabbed a tissue of of the nightstand and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered taking the tissue.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked not trying to push me more than I could take.

"I... I can't," I whispered shaking my head.

"Try to think about something else," he suggested placing his hand in mine. I gave his suggestion a try, but had no success.

"It's the only thing I can think about," I whispered shaking my head. "It was just so real."

"I know," he said sounding like he was talking from experience. "Felicity, you are burning up. Let me go get you a glass of water."

"NO!" I exclaimed as he got ready to stand up. "Please.. I can't... don't leave me alone."

"Okay. I won't leave. I promise," he whispered with a very concerned look on his face. I think I was starting to scare him. He ushered me to scoot over and he climbed beside me in the bed. He slipped underneath the covers and pulled me closer to him.

"Come here," he whispered softly. I rested my head on his bare chest. One of his hands gently began stroking my hair while the other rested on my side.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here," he promised seeing the panic spread across my face at the mention of sleep.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep," I confessed scared of the horrors that lie in wait for the next time I closed my eyes.

"Okay talk to me then. Try to get your mind off of it,"he proposed.

"Okay," I replied taking a minute or so to think of something to say. "What were you still doing awake? You should be exhausted after everything you've been through. "

"Every time I close my eyes, Slade killing my mother is the only thing I can see," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered

"I just can't believe she is gone," he said still stroking my hair. We sat there in silence for a few not knowing what to say to each other next. The rain hitting the house and the sound of thunder made me feel drowsy, but my eyes refused to close.

"Do you think he will escape?" I found myself asking. My brain was locked on the dream.

"No. I believe he is out of our lives for good," he said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked with doubt lurking around the corner.

"I would have never agreed to keep him there if I didn't trust it. I promise you have nothing to worry about," Oliver reassured me.

"Okay, I trust you," I whispered finding it harder an harder to resist the urge to close my eyes.

"I won't let anybody hurt you Felicity," he whispered kissing the top of my head. I wanted to respond but my body wouldn't let me. I was so exhausted. The battle for sleep had gotten the better of me and I drifted off into the dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I watched the Arrow finale and all I can say is that I am in a glass case of emotions right now. Fanfiction is going to be my outlet to get me through this hiatus. Whew, they really dropped the bomb on us this time. Anyways for your reading pleasure I have the next chapter of this fic up and running for you guys! Thank you for all the likes, follows, and reviews. They mean the absolute world to me! I will see you all in the next chapter and lots of love!**

A soft rumble of thunder caused me to awaken from my sleep. The pitter patter of rain against the window caused the faintly lit room to become a place of serenity. Unlike last night when the room seemed to be a living hell. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was just a little after seven. I had made it through the rest of the night without having another nightmare. That nightmare still felt so real. I was a strong woman though, and I was going to get past it.

I was still lying on Oliver's warm chest. His breaths were slow and steady, and I realized that he was still asleep. I lifted my head slightly and glanced at his face. He looked so peaceful, as if the world took a rest from staying on his shoulders while he slept. The cuts and bruises on his face looked painful. I knew he wouldn't be bothered by them though. Oliver and pain had seemed to make a pact together a long time ago.

I still couldn't believe we had defeated Slade. It seemed almost too good to be true. When Roy was cured from the Mirakuru, he returned to his normal self. Why didn't Slade return to the man Oliver said he had been? Was Slade too far gone? Had the Mirakuru been in his system too long? Maybe he needed a longer period of time to recover? How much had the Mirakuru warped his mind?

I rested my head back down on Oliver's bare chest and began tracing his Bratva Captain tattoo with my index finger. He still hadn't told me how he had gotten this tattoo, or a good majority of his scars for that matter. I just wish he would let someone in. He had been through so much. Carrying all that weight by himself was terrifying for me to even think of. I would have crumbled under the pressure so many times if I was in his place.

"Felicity," I heard him whisper faintly. I hadn't realized he had woken up. I stopped tracing his tattoo and glanced up at him. His eyes were still closed.

"mmhm hm?" I mumbled curiously. He didn't respond. His breathing became slightly faster as if he was having a bad dream.

"Leave her out of this," he mumbled. A worried expression formed on his face. He was sleep talking. The rain hitting against the window took a back burner in my mind as I focused my ears on the mumbles coming from his lips.

"Slade...kill...don't... NO!" That when he shot up awake sending me rolling off the bed and onto the floor. I landed with a loud thud. I guess I deserve that for ease dropping.

"Ow," I muttered lying on the ground. My bruise on my thigh had been hit when I made contact with the ground.

"Felicity? Felicity I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Oliver asked ripping the covers off himself and leaping out of the bed. He quickly bent down and gave me a once over for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Just hit my bruise on the carpet. Nothing major," I said reassuring him before he started panicking that he hurt me.

"Are you sure? Nothing else?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder. He met my eyes giving me a slightly worried glance.

It took everything in my will power not to burst out and say, "Yeah my lips were injured in the fall. Mind kissing them and making them feel better?" I resisted though because I wasn't through processing.

Or was I? I had pined for Oliver for a good while now. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, I think he didn't make everything up that night. Diggle was right. The way we look at each other had enough sexual tension to fuel a YA novel. He would go to the ends of the earth for me, and I would do the same for him. He was broody and I was optimistic. We were like a yin/yang type. We balanced each other out. We both wanted to do something, but we were both scared to take a chance. Oliver tried to back his reasoning by saying that it was too dangerous for us to be together because of his night job. We were both scared of the possible consequences that the intimacy could bring. Slade made me realize though, what if one of us dies with feelings still buried between us?

"Yeah, yeah," I reiterated to a worried Oliver. I went to stand up but Oliver's hand on my shoulder prevented me from getting up. "Oliver, I can stand up on my own you know. I have video proof from when I was a child if you don't believe me." I teased secretly wanting the help just to feel his warm touch on my body.

"Yeah, but I threw you from the bed. The least I could do is help you back up onto it," he countered.

"Well, I guess that sounds like a valid point," I replied. I was expecting him to offer me a hand to help pull me up back to my feet, but the next thing I knew he scooped me up bridal style. He gently set me back on the bed. He hovered over me for a second and my heart felt like it was going to break my rib cage it was beating so hard. I felt like it was so loud that even Oliver could hear it. To me my heart sounded like the drums in Jumanji. I may have only been wearing a t-shirt, but it was starting to get hot in here.

"Well that's one way to do it," I muttered under my breath. I think he heard me because I saw a small smirk briefly appear on his face.

"So what were you dreaming about that caused you to become a human catapult?" I asked adjusting the shirt length to make it a more appropriate length.

"It was Slade," he answered. I was surprised he answered at all instead of deflecting like he normally would.

"Oh," I said not knowing what else to say. I already knew who he was dreaming about. I had heard plenty of information from my mischievous ease dropping. I was just not expecting him to be honest with me.

"We won, but if Slade keeps haunting our memories and our dreams, he is winning. We need something, some kind of distraction to take our minds off of him," I suggested having several distractions that I would never share out loud running through my mind.

"I'm open to suggestions. What kind of distractions did you have in mind?" Oliver asked giving me a look that made me catch my breath. I wanted so badly to turn the question back on him. What was going through his mind right now? Was I dreaming or did Oliver actually just flirt with me? Was this Invasion of the Body Snatchers? Why was he being flirty? Did Slade knock some since into him? Was Slade my twisted wing man?

"Uh... I uh ... I don't know," I said feeling my face grow flustered. My cheeks were probably as red as a certain furry Muppet located on Sesame Street. "What kind of ideas, um, did you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow as he focused his gaze on me. I made a mental note to myself to bring him a long if I ever had to face Weeping Angels. The tension was getting thicker and thicker with every second his eyes were locked on me.

"Well, my distractions are normally violent ones. I'll let you think of one," He said giving me a wink. Who was this man and what had he done with Oliver Queen.

"Oliver? Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?" I asked in utter disbelief at the events unfolding before me. I wasn't reading too much into this was I?

"You made me realize something last night Felicity," Oliver said giving me an explanation I was dying to hear.

"When? Was it when I was crying or screaming?" I asked wondering kind of epiphany he could have had last night while I was freaking out from a dream.

"It's when you fell asleep in my arms. It made me feel, how do I put this, whole. I always feel like a part of my soul is missing. After all the things I have done, I felt like it was mandatory for me to have a void inside of me. Nothing has ever been able to close that void. It's only gotten larger since I got back from the Lian Yu. Last night that void closed when I held you in my arms. You were scared and crying. You trusted me to keep you safe. You lying in my arms made me forget for a minute that I am a killer. That I have done terrible things to get where I am today. With you in my arms I saw a future for once instead of a gloomy past," Oliver explained causing my stomach to feel like a tilt-a-whir.

"You got all that from me snuggling you?" I asked feeling tears try to well up in my eyes. He smiled and nodded without breaking eye contact. "I don't know what to say. Oliver I..."

I couldn't finish because his lips had found their way onto mine. His hands cupped the sides of my cheeks as mine found their way to his back. His kiss seemed to free all the stored up tension between the two of us. Almost two years worth to be exact. Excitement coursed through my body as all my wildest dreams seemed to come true.

Oliver deepened the kiss after we both quickly got a brief second of air. My nails trailed down his back causing him to emit a soft groan against my lips. "Fel-ci-ty," he muttered . I wasn't sure if he was using my name as a praise or a curse. Either way it was hot.

His hands slid down to the hem of the shirt he let me borrow when a cell phone buzzing was heard on the nightstand. The mood seemed to fly out the window as Oliver let out a growl. He reached over to the phone and answered it impatiently.

"What," he snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS chapter... all I can say is I smiled the whole way through! I'm sure you guys will too. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always feel free to leave a review and a like if you enjoy the story! I love hearing from you guys. Also I just wanted to mention on a side note that I was kind of inspired by Copeland-In Her Arms You Will Never Starve for the last chapter and for this one Sia-Fire Meets Gasoline with a mixture of Florence +The Machine- Bedroom Hymns. Those songs give me some serious Olicity vibes and you guys should really check them out!**

"Never call this number again," Oliver growled hanging up the phone. It was scary and hot at the same time. He quickly threw the phone back on the nightstand and focused his attention back on me.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously wondering who had disrupted my moment of pure bliss.

"Stupid telemarketer," he muttered. His eyes glanced down at my lips and flicked up to my eyes. I nibbled on my lip in anticipation, wishing his would make their way back on mine. It's seemed like every fantasy I had ever dreamed of was coming true in this moment. Well maybe not every fantasy, but a majority of the ones I had on a regular basis.

"Oh," I muttered . He saw me biting my lip and I could tell it was driving him absolutely crazy. He took a second, his eyes drinking me in. His hand moved under my chin, and he lifted my head up towards his. His lips met mine with sparks flying off of both our bodies igniting a fire between us. Fire once again met gasoline as he gripped my hair tightly pushing me as close to him as he possibly could. I felt him pull away for a breath as his teeth captured my bottom lip. I opened my eyes in surprise to find cobalt blue eyes locked dead on mine as I felt his teeth drag my bottom lip out before letting it go. I received the message he was conveying loud and clear. He was getting me back for biting my own lip a few minutes ago.

He slowly trailed kisses down my neck.I tilted my head back and let out a soft moan. I felt as if I had died and was sent to heaven. His kisses felt like they were pure was a high I wish I never could come down from. I'm pretty sure my nails were going to leave scars on his back. Well more scars than there already was to begin with. His teeth made contact with the skin on my neck and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"If you leave a hickey on my neck I swear to god," I whispered. He let out a soft growl and it tickled my neck. He trailed his kisses back up to my lips and hovered over them. His hand had found its way to my face. He placed his thumb on my bottom lip. His thumb slowly made his way down my chin. He leaned over and placed his mouth beside my ear. His warm breath teased my ear with every breath.

"What are you going to do to me if I do?" He whispered with a mischievous tone in his voice. His lips moved away from my ear as he awaited an answer to his playful question. I tried to respond to his question, but when I opened my mouth nothing but a gasp escaped my lips. A smile spread across his face seeming pleased with the answer I provided.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured playing with a few loose strands of my hair. I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to crack a joke, but I knew that would be letting my nerves win. "It was hard to push you away. I honestly thought I was protecting the both of us by doing so. I'm sorry..." He trailed off. His eyes had turned into somber ones as he reflected.

"Promise me you won't push me away in the future then. Even when times get hard promise you wont push me away. Forget about what you have done past. Whatever is there can stay there," I offered.

" I promise. You're too good for me. I don't deserve you," he replied.

"You deserve happiness, and hopefully that's what I am going to be supplying. Now back in the days of yore they used to seal contracts with a kiss. Let's make this promise official," I said initiating the kiss this time. I kissed his waiting lips eagerly. He didn't hesitate to return the favor by deepening the kiss.

The sound of a cellphone vibrating on the nightstand caused me to freeze. Oliver kept going and in between breaths he muttered something about ignoring it this time. Deciding I didn't want the moment to be ruined again, I agreed whole heartily. His hand ran under my shirt finding its way to the small of my back. He pressed me closer to him and I arched my back in compliance.

The phone began vibrating again, but neither of us seemed to care. We seemed to both be lost in our own little world. His hand had found its way back into my hair as he grabbed a fistful of my hair. One of my hands clenched the sheets, while the other was pressed on his back pushing him to me. I needed his body pressed on mine badly.

The phone rang a third time. It must be pretty important, but I honestly could not care less. The world could survive a little while without him. We broke the kiss for a moment and he placed his forehead against mine. His nose was brushing against mine as his breath warmed my cheek. I ran my hand that was resting on his back down to his stomach and up his chest. I reached his face and stroked his face with my thumb. My other hand joined and covered the other side of his face.

"Can we never leave this bed?" I asked knowing that we would have to leave eventually.

"I wish," he answered truthfully. Slowly he brought his lips back on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rolled us over causing me to be on top of him. I sat up breaking away from the kiss. I began lifting the borrowed shirt off and over my head tossing it on the floor. His hands found their way to my hips as I lowered my head back down towards his.

As soon as my lips were on his, we both heard a sound that made us stop in our tracks. The sound of a doorbell reverberated throughout the house. A curse escaped Oliver's lips as we just stared at each other for a moment. I let out a sigh and slipped off of him.

"I guess I better go see who that is," he said irritated.

"I guess so. I'll go get in the shower then since whatever it is seems important," I said sharing his irritation.

"We'll continue this later," he promised giving me a quick peck before rolling off the bed. He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

I made my way to the bathroom and started the water. I gave it a minute or so to warm up and then I jumped in. The water felt great against my body. I secretly hoped that Oliver would tell whoever it was to go away and then he join me in here. Sadly, that never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure! As always feel free to leave a review and a like! Your guys reviews mean the absolute world from me! I love hearing from you guys! Half the time your suggestions and comments spark a fire in my imagination. I will see you all in the next chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL.**

I turned the knob all the way off cutting off the supply of warm water to my skin. I snatched the white towels off the holder. I wrapped one around my body and the other I wrapped my hair in. Looking at the sink counter top, a hair dryer was waiting eagerly to be used by me. I dried off for a few minutes before using the appliance on my hair. My hair had always been quick to dry and so easy to work with.

After a few minutes of blow drying, my hair was almost completely dry. I grabbed the ponytail holder I had taken out of my hair yesterday, and used the accessory to put my hair back in my signature ponytail. I took my glasses off the sink top and placed them in position on my face. I looked different without all my makeup on. Knowing I had a few items in my purse, I exited the bathroom and looked for my purse. It was lying on the dresser in wait. Digging through my purse,I found I only had a bit of lipstick and powder foundation buried in the bag.

Sighing, I seized the items out of the bag and headed back towards the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks when I passed the bed. It looked as if Oliver had done some more digging in Thea's closet. Several different outfit possibilities lay sprawled out on the bed. A smile appeared on my face as I chose a pair of jeans and and a gorgeous floral blouse. Everything was a little tight on me, but I wasn't going to complain. I applied the small amount of make up onto my lips and face. Looking at myself in the mirror, I took a deep breath and motivated myself to embrace the day.

I headed down the stairwell to have the smell of eggs and pancakes infiltrate my nostrils. My stomach rumbled as if on cue. I followed the scent of food into the kitchen to find Oliver cooking. Two plates with pancakes on them were set out on the counter top. Oliver was placing a portion of eggs on each plate when he noticed my presence.

"You look beautiful," he said taking me in for a second before continuing his plating. My cheeks were probably turning a bright pink as I took in his complement. Did he really think I was pretty without all the make up? "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving. Who taught you how to cook?" I asked not knowing that he could work his was around a kitchen.

"Self trained I guess," he answered shrugging his shoulders. He set the hot pan down on the oven and turned his attention back to me. "You can sit if you want. I have butter and syrup on standby if you would like them. "He indicated toward the barstool by the island.

"Thank you. You didn't have to cook for me though you know," I said not wanting to take advantage of his hospitality.

"Don't worry about it," he answered back. He slid me the plate full of food and handed me a fork. He ate in front of me on the opposite side of the island.

"So who was at the door?" I asked curiously as I dug into my delicious breakfast.

"It was the board representatives at Queen Consolidated. Apparently this mansion is part of the Queen Consolidated company and they are trying to confiscate the estate," Oliver said aggravated.

"You've lived here your whole life! How could they do that to you?" I asked astounded. I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging open in shock.

"I'm not giving it up without a fight. I've already called Laurel and she is going to help me put a case together to try and keep the house," Oliver explained.

"Good! Don't let those bastards win," I said resuming my meal. I was happy he wasn't planning on going down without a fight.

"I'm meeting her for lunch later. We are going to discuss game plans then," he added.

"Good luck! Let me know if you need me to hack anybody. I'll be there in a heartbeat," I said offering up my skills.

"You're my girl Felicity. What are you planning on doing today?" He asked giving me a wink when he called me his girl.

"Well I need to go clothes shopping. No offense to Thea, but I need to get some clothes that are my own size. I know I need to call my home insurance and work something out with them about the house. I wonder if destroyed by drug induced Mirakuru soldiers is covered in the policy? I also need to go job searching. Sadly the money I have saved up won't last forever," I said revealing my plans for the day.

"What about tonight?" He asked curiously.

"If I didn't know any better it sounds like you were trying to ask me out on a date," I accused. He actually looked a little nervous.

"I... maybe," he muttered sheepishly.

"Oliver, of course I will go on a date with you. I'm supposed to be the nervous one! You are the strong confident man," I scolded jokingly at his adorable nerves. I had never seen him nervous like this and it had me smiling ear to ear.

" I was thinking I could cook you something. Say around seven or so?" He asked. He seemed like he had this well planned out.

"That sounds amazing Oliver. I can't wait," I agreed ecstatically.

"Do you like Italian?" He asked excited.

"I love Italian!" I answered thinking instantly of spaghetti. My mind immediately began playing the scene from Lady and the Tramp where they are sharing the spaghetti noodle and wind up kissing. My brain then decided to replace Lady and Tramp with Oliver and I.

"Great. Are you finished with your breakfast? I'll take your plate up if you are," he asked noticing my now empty plate.

"Oh, why yes I am. Thank you again for that. It was really good," I said thankful for the amazing food he had prepared.

"Don't mention it," he said humbly.

"Well I guess I am going to head out here in a few. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good. Be safe out there," he pleaded with his adorable eyes.

"Safe is my middle name. Well actually it's Megan but you know what I mean," I said walking over to him. "Here's another thank you, for everything." I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. I could feel him smiling behind the kiss. His hands reached up and rested on the sides of my face.

"Can we both just cancel our plans and stay here all day instead?" He questioned.

"You wish," I mumbled giving him another peck before breaking away from his embrace. "See you later Oliver."

"Bye Felicity," he said reluctantly as I walked out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. I am having a blast with this story. Please keep leaving reviews and likes! I value hearing feedback from every single one of you guys. I will see everyone in the next chapter.**

I never thought I could pack so many activities in a single day. Starting the day off, I shopped til I dropped. I hit so many stores before stopping at two o' clock. Thankfully, a lot of my favorite stores had some great spring sales going on. I was able to get several outfits to last me a few weeks or so. The rest of my clothes shopping would be completed via tablet at a later date.

The next task I checked off my invisible itinerary was calling my house insurance company. I called my insurance company after grabbing a bite to eat and was able to get everything worked out with them. The process took an hour and a half, and I honestly wanted to gouge my eyes out by the time I was done. I had stopped by The Foundry after grabbing some Big Belly Burger to take care of my growling stomach. I decided to change out of Thea's tight fitting clothes and slip into something more comfortable for waiting on hold for twenty minutes straight, I began tidying up the mess that was once known as 'The Arrow Cave." Well at least that's what I chose to call the secret lair.

I found out a few of the computers still worked during my waiting time. After I was finished on the phone, I began searching the web for job opening with my qualifications. I applied for a few places but none of them were even close to being equal with Queen Consolidated. I really hoped Oliver would be able to get his company back. I really wanted my job back.

I also browsed for houses on the web. I wasn't looking for anything serious yet. I just wanted to see what was available in the limited price range I had to offer. The answer to my question was not many.

I must have lost track of time because the sound of The Foundry door opening took me by surprise. Diggle and Roy came walking down the stairwell. They were talking about some kind of bank robbery going down at Starling National. When they caught a glimpse of me they stopped in their tracks.

"Felicity? Oliver told us that you were both taking the night off," Roy asked surprised to see me here.

"About time," I heard Diggle mumble under his breath.

"What time is it?" I questioned praying that I wasn't going to be late for my first date with Oliver.

"It's almost seven," Roy said warily. I may have accidentally demanded the time instead of asking.

"Oh sh.. I have to go!" I exclaimed springing from my chair. I snatched my keys off of the computer desk and rushed past Diggle and Roy.

"Felicity?" Diggle shouted as I flew up the stairs.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late I'm late I'm late! " I turned around and quoted to two very confused men at the bottom of the stairway.

"Did she just quote the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland?" I heard Roy ask confused at my nonsense.

"You get used to it. I understand Felicity. Go on," Diggle pushed giving me a wink. I mouthed the words thank you and took off.

I slid into my car and quickly turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life as the radio blared throughout the small car. I threw my seat belt on and took off towards the Queen Mansion. I glanced over at the clock. The time read 6:57. I was going to be a few minutes late unless my car somehow gained super speed. Too bad that's impossible, I wish I could gain super speed.

I hit a little bit of Starling City traffic making me bite my tongue. It was already five after seven. I really hope Oliver wasn't thinking I stood him up. I was finally able to push through all the traffic and turned onto the road that would lead me to the mansion. It was 7:15 by the time I pulled into the driveway.

I put the car in park and quickly jumped out of my car. I quickly smooth the wrinkles that had formed in my pink dress. I glanced in the car window checking my hair and make up. I had picked up some make up and a curling iron as well on my shopping filled day. I left my hair in the pony tail but I did decide to apply some more make up earlier. Deciding everything looked good, I quickly rushed to the door.

I stood at the door mentally prepping myself. This was going to be our first date. My nerves began sinking in. What if I messed something up? What if I say the wrong thing? I took a deep breath and cleansed my thoughts of the what ifs.

"Happy thoughts. This is going to go great," I whispered to myself. I went to knock on the door, but I stopped myself. Should I still knock if I technically live here temporarily? Should I just walk in ? Was this just my nerves trying to distract me from what was on the other side of the door? Yeah probably. I decided to knock on the door. I felt butterflies appear in my stomach.

The door opened a few seconds later. Oliver stood looking drop dead gorgeous. Although he looked like that all the time. There was one thing that was different about him than usual. He had a smile on his face. A bright smile lit up his face as he looked at me.

"God you look absolutely breathtaking," he said drinking me in.

"I feel like you would say that even if I was wearing a paper bag," I said using my humor to cover my nerves.

"I would and it would still be true. I'm glad you could make it Felicity," he said making me grin ear to ear.

"Sorry I'm late. I kind of lost track of time, and then there was a ton of traffic," I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. The chicken needed a few more minutes anyways," Oliver replied. At the mention of chicken an amazing smell infiltrated my nose. My stomach rumbled as the wonderful smell sparked my appetite. I also smelled something sweet like a candle. "Come on in."

I walked in and the smell became even more noticeable. Looking around, I saw that all the lights were turned out and replaced with a boatload of candles. It reminded of that Friends episode where Chandler proposes to Monica. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Oliver," I started not knowing what to say. I was in shock at all the time and effort he had put into this.

"Do you like it? I worked all afternoon on it after my meeting," he asked hopeful.

"Oliver, I absolutely love it! I can't believe you did all this for me," I said in disbelief.

"You know I would do anything for you," he said without hesitation. I smiled and felt my cheeks grow warm. "Are you hungry? Food is ready if you are."

"I'm starving. Whatever you made smells absolutely delicious," I complemented.

"I made a chicken cordon bleu," he said sounding proud of his result.

"That sounds absolutely delicious. Although I am still in shock that you can cook. I hope you don't expect me to return the favor though because I suck at cooking," I said truthfully.

"Maybe I can teach you a thing or two," he said giving me a wink. My brain instantly began thinking of Oliver trying to teach me how to cook. That brought a big smile to my face.

"I'd like that," I agreed. He walked with me to the kitchen. Instead of the long table the Queen's normally used for dinner parties and guests, Oliver had put out a small, round table. He had draped a white table cloth over the surface. Red rose petals lay scattered on the table accompanied by a gorgeous candle stick holder. Long white candles were lit illuminating the table. Two empty plates lay on opposite sides of one another.

"Oliver, this is just perfect," I said with my voice breaking a little. He reached his hands down and had them meet mine. He lifted my hands up to his lips and gently kissed each of my knuckles.

"Well then it is fitting for the woman I planned it for," he said pulling me close and giving me a sweet, soft kiss.

"I don't know how to thank you," I whispered.

"How about enjoying it with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**You ever have a song that just screams your OTP? Well The One by Kodaline just screams Olicity! I love that song and it was some of the inspiration behind this chapter. As always hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter.**

Oliver this tastes amazing," I exclaimed finishing my first bite. The rich flavor made my tastebuds jump for joy. "Are you sure you didn't hire a professional cook to make this? "

"Nope just me. I am glad you like it though," he replied happily.

"Like it? Try love it! What did you do? Add sugar, spice, and everything nice and instead of the Powerpuff Girls you get chicken cordon bleu?" I asked savoring another bite.

"Something along those lines," he grinned.

"I like this side of you," I said staring at that wonderful smile on his face.

"Broody not attractive enough for you?" He asked actually cracking a joke.

"Oh broody is sexy alright, but happy looks great on you," I said causing his smile to widen.

"I honestly didn't think happy was even achievable after what I went through. How are you the exception?" He asked causing me to grip my fork a little tighter. He could have such a way with words sometimes. I had to focus extra hard to keep the nerves at bay. If they arose I knew this amazing moment would be overtaken by the babbling of Felicity Smoak.

I knew I was blushing. Nervously I went to tuck a strand of my hair, but I only tucked air since my hair was still up in a ponytail. Oliver noticed and I heard a faint chuckle escape from his lips.

"Maybe it's my excessive babbling," I offered.

"I do love that. You wouldn't be you without it," he said. "It's not just the babbling though. I think it's the way you see the best in me, when everyone else only sees the worst. The way you can make me smile, when the only thing I should do is frown. The way you make me believe I can be a hero, when I only see my self as a villain. Felicity Smoak, you make me a better man," he said reaching out and grabbing my hand. A few rose petals fell off the table and floated towards the ground gracefully.

A fire blazed in my chest where my heart should be. Emotions ran wild through my mind. Love, desire, want, joy, trust, and a plethora of more emotions filled me. Yet again I was left speechless. That was a hard thing to do.

"You make me feel wanted. I haven't felt that way in a very long while," I admitted truthfully.

"How could nobody want you? You are one of a kind," Oliver said in disbelief.

"I guess nobody could handle my uniqueness," I said knowing my quirkiness could be off putting.

"Never let anyone change that," he insisted. My heart fluttered and a part of me wanted to forget the food and kiss the ever living crap out of him. I pictured him sweeping all the food off the table, causing it to crash hard on the floor. He would walk over to me and sit me on the table with his lips never parting from mine. His hands would run down my thighs and back up my dress as I would unbutton his shirt. His kisses would slowly trail away from my lips and he would nibble on my neck. He would...

"Felicity? Hey are you there?" Oliver asked pulling me out of my imagination. My stomach churned as I focused my attention back on him.

"Yes?" I squeaked sounding slightly out of breath. I reached over and sipped a small amount of the wine he had provided.

"Are you alright?" He asked a look of concern spreading across his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry you know my brain. Never stops going like the Energizer Bunny," I said not giving him any kind of explanation whatsoever.

"What were you thinking about just now?" He asked. I felt thousands of valid lies pop into my head but my brain decided to blurt out the embarrassing truth.

"You... well kissing you actually. Is it hot in here?" I blurted feeling a wave of heat take over my body.

"Felicity Smoak, we haven't even finished dinner yet. Try to save some room for desert," he said in a low sultry voice. I felt my jaw drop open in shock. Did I need my ears checked? Was I still in my fantasy world? I gave myself a quick pinch on my thigh with my free hand . Yup, I was awake alright. That may change in a few seconds though because at this rate I was either going to die or pass out from shock.

"I... umm... I..." I mumbled looking down at my nearly finished chicken. I couldn't even make eye contact. I felt his eyes burning a hole in me though.

"Felicity, look at me," he insisted. I shook my head moving my fork around my plate. "Hey." I felt my hand be gently squeezed and I gave in. I peeked up to see a look of desire in his eyes.

"Hey," I muttered back causing me to grin. Just looking at him made me smile.

"You know you don't have to be nervous around me. There's nothing you can do that would make me want you less," he said with his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. That was distracting me. His touch felt so good. I wanted more.

"Trust me, I tried giving my nerves a pep talk outside the front door. They chose not to listen," I replied. He smiled and shook his head. I needed to change the subject before the tension got too high and one of us pounced on the other like wild animals.

"Oh hey, I meant to ask. How did your meeting go with Laurel?" Way to be a mood killer Felicity. Mention the ex girlfriend and all the tension will just be thrown out the window.

"It went really well. I really think out case is strong enough to win," he said with a perplexed look on his face. I knew he was wondering why I changed the subject, but still he went with it.

"That's great! I'm just glad that you may get some good news for once," I said sincerely.

"Me too, although that wasn't the best news I received today," he said causing my mind to wonder what he was talking about.

"Oh really? What could be greater than that?"

"You saying yes to dinner," he said without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"Oliver, I think keeping your family home is a little bit bigger than me," I said baffled by his honesty.

"I can get another house. I can't get another Felicity," he replied.

"Sure you can, I'm not the only girl named Felicity in the world," I rambled. I continued rambling as he stood up and walked over to me. He bent down and stopped my rambling with a kiss. His kiss felt like it had been and animal in captivity and he was releasing it to the wild.

My arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted me up. I locked my legs around his hips as he began walking. Knowing he probably needed to see to walk, I broke apart from his kiss and nibbled at his neck. He let out a soft growl as he quickly carried me up the stairway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys are all enjoy this story as much as I am writing it! Have you guys heard that song Uh Huh by Julia Michaels? It reminds me so much of these two I swear. Anyway feel free to review and like. I love your guys reviews. They mean the world to me. I also have another idea for a fic that I am currently working on. If all goes as planned I will have it up and running soon! Love you guys !**

I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty beside me. A feeling of regret and abandonment surged through me. I tried dismissing it knowing Oliver wouldn't love me and leave me, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

 _"Think about his past girlfriends_ ," my thoughts said trying to make me doubt myself. " _He's known as a player Felicity. Do you think you're so special that you would be an exception? Laurel was supposed to be his love. He cheated on her Felicity. Why wouldn't he do that to you?"_

 _"He's changed though,"_ my brain countered back. It was like an angel and a demon sitting on my shoulder arguing back and forth. Except this time the two were arguing very loudly in my mind. _"He loves you Felicity. He told you last night that he loved you. He whispered it into your ear when he thought you were sleeping. Remember the way he pulled you tight against him and whispered a promise that he was never going to let me go? He is probably just using the bathroom or maybe he is making breakfast."_

I heard a noise come from outside the door and I sat up in the bed. The door opened slowly as if he was trying to be quiet and not wake me. Oliver walked in with two plates of what looked like some kind of cake. He saw that I was awake and smiled.

" _See Felicity! You had no reason to doubt him!"_ My angel side of my brain remarked causing all the regret and feeling of being abandon to fade away like dust in the wind.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"No," I said giving him a grin back. "Why do you have cake?"

"Well, since we didn't make it to the actual desert last night, I thought we could make up for lost time this morning. I had planned for us to eat this red velvet cake I baked yesterday, but we kind of got a little preoccupied," he explained sitting on the bed.

"Well isn't that sweet. No pun intended. Let's see, you cook, you bake, you're romantic as hell, you kick mega ass, and your drop dead gorgeous. You are a man of many talents," I said gladly taking the plate from his hands. I took the dork and grabbed a bite of the cake. It was absolutely delicious.

"Yeah well sadly none of those talents qualify me for a job. College drop out and bankrupt billionaire really don't scream hire me," Oliver said dismissing the compliment.

"Maybe you should apply for culinary school. I can see it now chef by day, vigilante by night. You could start throwing knives instead of arrows, and change your costume into a chefs attire. 'Radom criminal! You are chopped!' Oh come on don't give me that look I'm funny and you know it!" I said to who was starring at me with a furrowed brow. He shook his head as his lips spread into a smile.

"Felicity, I am not going to become a chef vigilante," he chuckled. Apparently saying the two words together was enough to make him chuckle.

"It's a fabulous idea and you know it," I said poking him in the chest with my free hand.

"Sure next criminal I apprehend I'll ask his opinion on the matter," he teased.

"That's more like it," I said approvingly. I took another bite of my cake and my eyes wanted to roll in the back of my head. "Holy crap this tastes so good! I'm serious, you should so cook or something for a living!"

"I'll just save it for you instead," he said giving me a wink.

"I think I can live with that," I said approving of his answer. We sat in silence for a few seconds before Oliver decided to break it.

"I had a really good time last night. Not just the ... you know but the date as well," Oliver said as he finished his slice of cake.

"Me too. You were amazing last night. Not amazing like you know what amazing, but you were just so wonderful and sweet. Not that you weren't amazing in the other thing because trust me you absolutely were, but you can stop me anytime now," I said before he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"God I love it when you babble," he mumbled on my lips.

"I love it when you stop me," I mumbled back. I went to move my hand that had settled on his thigh up to his face when I noticed something sticking to my fingers "I think you have icing on your lap, and now your face."

I had accidentally smeared a bit of the icing on his cheek. Looking down at his lap, I saw the tiny pice of cake that I had left smushed on his lap. I took my thumb and rubbed the icing of his face. His eyes bite into mine the entire time I cleaned the icing. Feeling playful, I took a bit of the icing and dabbed a small amount on his bottom lip.

"I missed a spot," I teased meeting his lips for a sweet kiss. He tasted like red velvet and sugar.

"Did you get it?" He asked playing my game. I got another glob of icing and put it on my lips.

"I did. Now can you return the favor?" I asked getting butterflies from the look he was giving me. His lips were on mine in seconds. Icing and kisses should go together more often.

He took the plate that the cake had been on and tossed it on the floor. He didn't seem to care about the mess he was making. He slowly lowered me down until my back was touching the mattress and my head was touching the pillow. His sticky lips began trailing down my bare neck.

"Oliver! We're making a mess," I giggled . I felt him chuckle against my skin as he moved back up to my lips and hovered over them.

"That's what showers are for," he mumbled coming back in for the sugary kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty guys! Here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure! I hope you all are enjoying this fic! If you are bored feel free to check out some of my others too! I have a new one out called Crashing Into You that I am having a blast writing! As always I love each and every single one of you! Feel free to like and review if you enjo** y!

For the next couple of weeks, Oliver and I fell into a kind of pattern. I would wake up in every morning safe and secure in Oliver's arms. He would offer to cook me breakfast, take me on dates, and he even began teaching me to cook a little. Slowly but surely I was making progress. I successfully made cinnamon pancakes without burning them.

We fell into a routine of taking out simple bank robbers and low life criminals. Starling began rebuilding. Crime rates dropped to an all time low. Before I knew it, a whole month had gone by. One of the places I applied at wound up hiring me as customer service. Tech Village was definitely a step down from Queen Consolidated, but I was not going to complain. A job was a job.

Everything finally felt like it was going right in my life, and I could tell Oliver was actually feeling happy for once. It was nice to see a smile on his face. Oliver had been in such a good mood one night that he had surprised Roy with his own costume.

I should have known that the calm was going to be followed by a storm. The storm came late one evening unexpectedly. Oliver and I were chatting over the coms while he ran his routine patrol. We were discussing what type of cuisine we were in the mood for. We were narrowing it down to Italian and Thai when Oliver stopped abruptly mid sentence.

"Stop! Don't move another muscle!" I heard him growl over the com link.

"Oliver? What's going on?" Worry had settled into my voice.

"Felicity, have Roy and Diggle rendezvous at my location. We have a Malcolm Meryln copycat." Getting more and more worried with each passing second, I quickly carried out his instructions.

"Done. Oliver please be careful."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my city!" He growled angrily. The com link went dead silent after that. Worry turned into pure panic as the line remained dead for over a minute.

"Oliver? Oliver are you there?"

I quickly patched over to Diggle. "Dig! Dig can you hear me?"

"Yeah girl whatcha got for me?" He asked.

"Dig Oliver has gone silent. I'm freaking out! How close are you guys?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down Felicity. We will be there in less than five. I'm sure he's fine." With that Diggle went silent. I nervously began tapping my fingers and chewing on a pen.

 _Why hadn't he radioed my back? Was he just busy? Was he in danger? Did the copycat take him? Did the copycat kill him?_ At the mention of death my heart dropped to my stomach. _Oliver couldn't be dead... could he? I'm overreacting_. _He was probably just too busy kicking the bad guy's butt to answer. Diggle and Roy were going to radio any minute now and let me know they found him safe and sound. Just be calm Felicity._

 _"_ Felicity," I heard a raspy voice whisper through the com link.

"Oliver?" I whispered. My heart froze awaiting his voice once more.

"Help," the voice whispered back barely audible.

"Oliver? Oliver whats wrong? No! Stay with me dammit talk to me!" The line stayed quiet.

"Diggle! Please tell me you are there! Oliver's hurt badly and he needs help!" My voice wavered as I felt useless behind my computers.

"We're here now Felicity! I see him. Oh my God..." Diggle trailed off causing my panic cord to become completely unplugged.

"What! Whats happening?"

"Arrows... Oliver's been shot with three arrows!" A tear rolled down my cheek.

"How bad," I whispered. My voice couldn't go above a whisper.

"Two are lodged in his shoulder and one in his calf. It's nothing life threatening thank God. Roy and I will bring him back. Be there in ten," Diggle said sounding calm. I did't know if he was doing that to keep me calm or if he really wasn't that worried. I did calm down slightly knowing that he was still breathing.

Knowing they were going to need medical supplies, I cleared the table we normally used for medical emergencies off. l rounded up all the medical supplies we had placing them by the table. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for what was coming.I heard the door open alongside thunderous footsteps. They were here.

"Felicity!" Diggle's voice boomed from the stairwell. "Oliver has a box of supplies from Lian Yu by his arrows. In the supply box there is a small brown bag containing some herbs from Lian Yu. Grab it quick!"

Diggle and Roy came down the stairs hold a convulsing Oliver. I stared at his shaking body for a minute in shock.

"Felicity!" He yelled snapping me out of my hesitation. I rushed over the the supply box throwing the lid open. My hands frantically dug around the miscellaneous contents until I found the small bag. Wasting no time, I ran to the table and handed the bag to Dig.

"Hold his head steady," Diggle instructed me. Roy was holding his lower half tightly trying to prevent the convulsions. I quickly steadied his head with my hands.

"What's happening to him?" I asked as Diggle ground up the herbs and mixed water into a small bowl. He had me lift Oliver's head up and had him drink the solution.

"Arrows laced with poison," Diggle explained. Oliver's convulsions stopped leaving his body still on the table. His breathing steadied once again. Taking a breath of relief, Diggle placed the bowl back on the table. He turned his attention to the arrows sticking out of Oliver's body. I turned my head as Diggle began removing the arrows. I couldn't stand to watch Oliver like this.

After Diggle finished removing the arrows, he patched Oliver's wounds up. He promised me that he was out of the woods and that he would just need some rest. As Diggle held up one of the arrows he had washed off, I noticed something familiar about it.

"I've seen those arrows before," I muttered trying to get my brain cells to click.

"Yeah they look a lot like Malcolm Merylns. Copy cat is doing a great job at staying true to his source." Diggle brought the arrow closer to me. I got a closer look at the arrow.

"This isn't a knock off Dig. These arrows are the real thing!"

"Oliver killed Malcolm. This can't be him," Diggle said in disbelief.

"But what if it is?" I mumbled feeling scared for the first time in a month.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! Guys! Guys! I HAVE AN IDEA! Okay it may be dumb but I'm going to put it out here anyway. Have you ever heard a song and thought 'That would be a great Olicity fic?' Well what if you guys did something fun with me! What if I post a song that I think would make a great fic and let you guys do the writing! I'm sure some of you guys reading this love to write. Maybe some of you just need something to spark your imagination to get you going! What if I chose a song, you guys write a fic, and then PM me the link and I'll read your fic? You guys always read my fics and I'm sure there are a whole bunch of talented writers out there!** **It's totally cool if you aren't interested at all! I just thought it would be something fun to do to get us through the hiatus! I feel like this could be a way to connect with a bunch of my readers! Plus I can give a shout out to the ones who do submit a fic in each chapter!**

 **So if you are interested, the song I can't stop picturing these two love birds to is Let's Hurt Tonight by One Republic.**

 **watch?v=8wGN7D03Nho**

 **Go wild my fellow writers!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll shut up now and let you get back to what you came for... THE FIC**

 _When was he going to wake up? He had been out for hours now._ I worried pacing back and forth. Roy had went home for the night leaving me with Diggle and an unconscious Oliver.

"Felicity, can you stop pacing for a minute? You have literally paced for the last five minutes without a break," Diggle said sounding exhausted. "You're wearing me out just by watching you."

"Sorry. Sorry..." I muttered sitting down in my chair. I looked over at his body and let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Felicity, what's eating you? Well besides the obvious of course?" A look of concern was evident on his face.

"What if he pushes me away Diggle? What if he does what he does best and decides to push the ones he is closest to away? This past month has been perfect! He's actually seemed happy for once! What if he wakes up and decides that he has changed his mind?"

"I don't think that's going to happen Felicity." The look in his honest eyes made me feel slightly better.

"How can you be so sure Dig?"

"The love he has for you is more powerful than anything I've ever seen. You make him happy. I think he is at his strongest when you are right there beside him," Diggle answered glancing over at Oliver's resting body.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks Dig." A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Why don't you go home. You're tired and it's been a hell of a night." He suggested.

"I'm not leaving until I know he is okay," I said standing my ground.

"Felicity, Oliver wouldn't want you to wear yourself out. He's going to be okay Felicity, I promise."

"If the situation was flipped and I was the one passed out on that table, would he leave the room?" I asked knowing by the look in his eyes that I had just won the argument.

"Well I'm not going to let you sit here and starve. I know you two didn't get to go out for dinner as planned .Would you like some Big Belly Burger?" He asked defeated.

"Sure I would appreciate that," I agreed. He grabbed his leather coat and gave my shoulder a pat.

"Be back before you know it."

...

Two more agonizingly slow hours passed by. Oliver was still passed out cold. I was now just staring at Oliver. I kept thinking that any second he was just going to wake up. Thinking that maybe if I said the magic word he would arise, I began casting spells. _Abracdabra! LeviOsa! Alacazam! Accio Oliver!_ Nothing seemed to work.

 _Maybe I could try the force._ I scrunched my eyebrows together and focused really hard on Oliver. _Come on! Wake up dammit!_ Without a warning Oliver sat straight up screaming out his sister's name.

"It worked! Wait... Thea?" I asked surprised at the name he called.

"Felicity? Dig?" Oliver asked confused.

"Oliver what happened man?"Diggle questioned.

"My sister... he's using my sister," he muttered not making any sense.

"Oliver, you're not making any sense man. Who's using your sister? What happened to you?" Diggle looked at Oliver hoping he would slow down and clarify for us.

"The copy cat archer... it was my sister. Meryln has her under some kind of influence. I think he said it was a drug or something," Oliver said causing Diggle and I to glance at each other in disbelief.

"Merlyn is still alive?" Skepticism sounded in my voice.

"Apparently so. I was a test run to see if Thea would be able to carry out the whole mission he needed her for under his influence." Oliver elaborated.

"Well she sure earned a gold star for acing this test. What could he possibly be doing that requires him to brainwash his own daughter? I thought my parents were bad," I said still trying to wrap my mind around the shocking information Oliver had just brought to light.

"I have no idea. Sadly Meryln didn't feel like revealing his master plan, just the minor one. Not only was I a test dummy, but I was also a distraction. Taking me out of the game gave Meryln time to get whatever he was trying to accomplish done. We need to head out now." With us being fully caught up to speed Oliver tried to stand up. His body practically laughed at him as he fell back onto the table with a cry of pain.

"No offense Oliver but you are in no shape to go anywhere, much less stop an evil master mind," I voiced resting my palm on the uninjured side of his chest.

"I can do it," he insisted placing his hand on my wrist tenderly.

"Why don't you rest here with me. You can help me search facial recognition city wide. Diggle can search the city with Roy. And didn't Laurel mention that Sara was visiting tonight and staying for a few days? I'm sure she would help you guys out if you asked," I suggested. Oliver was in no condition to fight Malcolm. Oliver took a second and took in my proposition.

"That sounds like a really good plan Oliver. I agree with Felicity. You are in no shape to fight him. He's kicked your ass before and he will definitely do it again. Let us handle this one Oliver." Diggle gave me a nod of approval.

"But Thea..." Oliver persisted.

"Will be fine," Diggle interrupted. "Have a little faith. I know you got at least a sliver buried deep inside that hardened heart of yours." His eyes turned from Diggle's direction and met with mine. My pleading eyes seemed to win him over as his hardened eyes softened.

"Okay," he breathed in defeat. "Keep me updated as much as you possibly can. At the first sign of trouble I am there." With an approving nod, Diggle took off toward the stairwell. Leaving Oliver and I alone. My hand was still resting on his bare chest. I cautiously moved my hand up his neck resting my palm on his jawline. Trying not to hurt him, I leaned in placing my lips on his. His hand slipped to the back of my head and gripped my hair tightly. He pushed my face even closer to his kissing me passionately. The taste of salt crept its way into the kiss and I realized that tears had decided to fall from my eyes.

"Thanks for not being dead," I whispered in a breathy voice to a heavy breathing Oliver.

"I love you." His breath felt warm against my face. A loud bang erupted in my ear drums. After a second I realized that was the sound of my heart exploding into a thousand different pieces inside my chest. _He meant it this time. No games. No convincing lies. He meant it._

"Oliver, I..." His lips didn't let me finish. A fire burned passionately inside him and he was letting his emotions show. His breath tickled my lips in between kisses. _God I had waited for this moment for such a long time._

"You don't have to say the words Felicity. I already know." His forehead rested on mine as his nose brushed up against mine. His hand cupped my face tenderly. "I've known for awhile."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying! Please review and leave a like if you enjoy! If you guys still want to do that writing prompt from the last chapter, Let's Hurt Tonight by One Republic is still fair game. See everyone in the next chapter! Also I wanted to thank everyone for helping me reach 50 reviews! That is the highest I have ever received and I am so appreciative!**

"Where could he have possibly gone?" Oliver asked himself rhetorically. We had been sitting in front of my computer screens searching for Malcolm for over an hour now to no avail. Thea was nowhere to be found as well, and I could tell every passing second made him more and more worried.

"We'll find them, okay?" I asked placing my hand on his clenched one. I felt the tension in his hand loosen up and he looked over at me. He didn't speak. He didn't need to. His eyes told me everything. He trusted me and he loved me.

Diggle and Roy were the only two out searching. Sara was apparently visiting her mother in Star City according to Laurel.

More and more time passed until a loud ding sounded throughout the Foundry. The computer screen showed Thea checking into a hotel. I immediately went to the com links.

"Diggle, Roy do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Felicity. We've got nothing on our end. What about you?" Roy answered.

"Thea just checked in at The Starling Royalty Inn," I informed them. I was trying to find out what room she had checked into. My fingers were flying over the keyboard.

"We are on our way. Nice work girl," Diggle replied.

"No problem, she is staying in room number 237. Bring her home safe!"

"Please keep me updated," Oliver added.

"Alright eta is ten minutes. Diggle out."

"Maybe Malcolm is with her. We can kill two birds with one stone. Not literally kill, but you know what I'm trying to say." Why was I always so bad at phrasing everything?

"I hope you are right." Thea was his only family left. If something happened to her I don't know how he could handle it. I know I would have gone crazy years ago if I had went through everything he has gone through.

We waited anxiously for the next couple minutes until we heard Diggle's voice sound in our ears. He told us that they had arrived at the hotel. I started to grow nervous. Diggle went silent again until they reached the room.

"We're here. Going in now." Diggle paused for a moment before continuing on. "Thea is the only one here. No sign of Malcolm."

"Thea are you alright?" We overheard Dig ask.

"How did I...Why was I...I..." I heard her mumble sounding confused and scared.

"Thea we are here to take you home," Roy said sounding worried.

"O...okay," she agreed.

"We got her Oliver. Be there soon," Diggle informed.

"Did that seem too easy to you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Malcolm knew we would be looking for him. She was a distraction. He is probably long gone by now. He doesn't need her anymore meaning that whatever he needed her to do is done," He growled irritated.

"She sounded like she didn't remember anything," I said remembering the shakiness in her voice.

"Probably a side effect of the drug. Most people can't remember what they do when they are brainwashed," he said shaking his head.

"Are you going to meet her up there?" I asked pointing up to the ceiling.

"No, she has been lied to for far too long. Being dishonest with her pushed her away to Malcolm. It's time I came clean to her," Oliver answered with a hint of guilt in his voice. I gave him a nod showing him that I supported his decision.

Diggle and Roy showed up a few minutes later with Thea. Her hair was wet as if she had recently taken a shower. She seemed scared and confused at what was going on. I watched her reaction as she took notice of the bows, arrows, costumes, and then her brother.

"Ollie?" She whispered.

"Thea," he replied limping over to her. She wrapped him in a tight hug, but quickly released him when she heard him groan in pain.

"Ollie what happened? What is all this stuff? Wait... Are you him? The Arrow?" Thea asked her brother.

"Yes Thea I am. I thought it was time I finally told you. I promise you Thea, no more lies between us," He answered truthfully.

"That explains so much," she whispered.

"Thea, do you remember anything about the last 24 hours?" Oliver questioned changing the subject off of him and onto her.

"I remember training with Merlyn this morning. After that, everything is fuzzy until I woke up in that hotel room you guys found me in. I had someone else's blood on me Ollie. What did Meryln do to me?" Her voice cracked.

"He drugged you Thea. He had you under some mind controlling drug. He had you attack me to make sure he could control you. We don't know what happened after that," Oliver answered as he comforted his scared sister.

"I shouldn't have gone with him," she admitted through tears.

"It's okay. You are here now and you are safe. That's all that matters to me."

I watched as Thea glanced longingly at Roy. I knew that look. Her brother had looked at me like that far too often.

"Hey Oliver, Diggle, can I speak to the both of you for a second?" I asked wanting to give the both of them a minute.

"Yeah sure," Diggle nodded knowing what I was doing. They both followed me as I led them up the stairs and out the door.

"Sorry I just wanted to give them a minute," I explained as I shut the door. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Malcolm obviously knows how to hide. We did after all think he was dead all this time. I wish I knew what he had her do,"Oliver said shaking his head.

"We'll figure it out. This team has accomplished a lot," Diggle said sounding confident. Oliver's phone began buzzing in his pocket. He quickly reached down and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" I heard him answer. "Laurel wait slow down. She what? Are you sure? Could she have been going somewhere else? Alright, bye."

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"Laurel just got a call from her mother. Apparently Sara hasn't shown up at her mother's place in Starling. Laurel has tried calling her but she isn't answering. Can you get a location via gps for her that way Laurel will calm down?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," I agreed giving my head a nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me a little longer for this chapter, I'm on vacation this week. Whoop whoop! I hope you all enjoy as always and please leave a like and review if you enjoy! See you all in the next chapter.**

I opened the door back to the lair and made my way down the stairs with the two musketeers following closely behind. Thea had Roy wrapped in a tight hug with her chin resting on the back of his shoulder. A smile spread across my face. They were adorable together, and maybe Thea being back would cheer Roy up.

I made it to the computer desk before they noticed our presence. Without waisting any time, I quickly got to work. In no time I had worked my magic and started the trace on Sara's phone.

"What's going on?" Thea asked confused. She must have noticed the serious look on Oliver's face.

"Laurel's worried about Sara. She isn't answering her cell phone and she should have been in Central City a little while ago," Oliver answered over my shoulder.

"Wait you don't think I did this?" Worry thickly coated her voice.

"I'm sure she is fine Thea," Roy butted in sounding just as worried as she did. A loud ping silenced the room and I could feel all eyes turn in my directions.

"I got a location. Wait it's moving. It looks like it's heading towards Central City. Possibly a train? Wait a second," I muttered as my fingers flew over the keyboard. I was trying to pull up any cameras that were on the train to see if I could find Sara. The cameras pulled up on my screen. I searched each viewpoint until I found what I was looking for.

"I found her! She's okay!" Sara was sitting in one of the seats looking out the window. A breath of relief flooded through my body as I felt the panic that had settled into the atmosphere lighten throughout the room. A gentle squeeze on my shoulder qualified as a job well done from Oliver.

"I'm going to go call Laurel and let her know the good news. Felicity can you program the computers to alert us as soon as Malcolm shows his face somewhere?" Oliver asked hopeful.

"I'm on it." I gave him a nod and quickly got to work. My eyes started to droop as a yawn escaped from my lips. I was exhausted. I just wanted to go back to the mansion and cuddle up against Oliver. I had a job to do though, so sleep had to wait.

I was almost finished with the programming when Oliver came walking down the stairs of The Foundry. I was working on having the computers send an alert to my phone when Oliver began talking.

"As much as I would like to find Malcolm tonight, I know that isn't going to be possible. Let's all go home for the night and get some rest. I think it would be an understatement to say that we've all had a rough night," Oliver announced. I turned around in my chair and turned my attention towards him. He was in pain. I could tell by the way he winced every time he put pressure on his hurt leg.

With nods of approval everyone began heading home for the night. Thea walked over to Oliver and wrapped him into a cautious hug. I turned my attention back to my computer screen to find that the program was finished. A verification alert popped up on my phone to notify me that it was working properly.

With a yawn of approval, I stood up and placed my phone in my pocket. I turned around to find Thea and Oliver talking. He noticed that I glanced over and motioned me over to them. I walked the short distance and stood next to Oliver.

"Thea, I'm sure you remember Felicity," he said introducing me to his sister. I gave her a brief smile and wave.

"Of course. You're my brother's or should I say were my brother's secretary at the company. My brother speaks very highly of you. You were also at my mother's funeral. Thank you for being there," Thea remembered.

Before I could say anything Oliver continued to introduce me. "Since we aren't hiding anything anymore Thea, I just wanted to let you know that Felicity and I are..."

"What dating?" Thea interrupted. " Oliver I've only been here like an hour and I could figure that out. I see the way you look at her, and vice versa. I'm happy for you, for the both of you." A smile appeared on Oliver's face causing me to smile. Seeing him smile always made me happy.

"Well Thea is going to be staying with us in the mansion," Oliver stated turning to me.

"That sounds great," I confirmed giving her a welcoming smile. A smile spread even wider across Oliver's face as he gave me a loving glare.

...

Three days had passed since the whole Malcolm Meryln fiasco. Facial recognition had not found him anywhere. We were all waiting for the bomb of what Malcolm had Thea do to drop at any second. It was as if nothing had happened. Things were slowly getting back to normal.

I was working on an updating all the computers in the Foundry with the newest software when Sara walked in. Oliver and Diggle were sparring which had distracted me from the task I was trying to preform several times already. Turning my attention to her, I could tell something was seriously wrong. A look of worry was displayed across her face.

"Sara?" I asked with a hint concern in my voice. Oliver and Diggle stopped sparring at the mention of her name.

"Sara? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Central City with your mother?" Oliver asked confused

"Meryln has her. He has Nyssa,." Her voice was low and shaky. I watched her fists clench as she took a deep breath.

"What?" Oliver asked confused. He came closer to her and slipped a shirt on.

"Merlyn has Nyssa!" She growled furiously.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter up and ready for all of your viewing pleasure! As always I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a like and review.**

"What would Meryln want with Nyssa?" Oliver asked confused. His shirt clung tightly to his chest as he finished adjusting the hem. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he wiped his arm across his forehead.

"The league has been hunting Malcolm Meryln down for an extremely long time. His actions with the Undertaking on Starling City didn't please Ra's Al Ghul, so Nyssa's father demanded that he be brought in to face league justice," Sara explained. Oliver had a puzzled look on his face as he let the information sink in for a second.

"So let me guess, he's trying to do the old villain switcharoo? Give me what I want and in return the person you love will live and such," I interjected thinking of the numerous hostage situations we've faced. "Do all villains have to take a 'how to fail in villainy 101' class? I mean they always have the same villainous ideas and the same tricks up their sleeves."

"Felicity," Diggle muttered in a tone that told me to stop talking. Taking the hint, I mentally counted down from three and silenced my brain.

"Sorry, I'll shut up now," I shamefully said.

Sara shook her head and looked down at the ground for a second. "He's not holding her hostage. Malcolm is using Nyssa to get something even better than just freedom for himself. Nyssa is going to help Malcom defeat Ra's. Once defeated, Malcom plans to take the title of the new Ra's Al Ghul becoming the leader of the League of Assassins ."

"How is that even possible? Why would any member of the league follow him?" Oliver asked Sara in disbelief. Sara had seemed to open up a floodgate of information that couldn't be closed. I felt like I needed to take notes to keep up.

"Meryln is going to challenge Ra's to a duel to the death. If Ra's wins obviously Malcolm dies and therefore pays for his crimes, but if Malcolm wins, he is absolved from all league crimes. The members would see him as a strong leader and therefore follow him in return," Sara continued.

"How is Malcolm going to defeat Ra's? Last time I checked Ra's title is Leader of the League of Assassins. He didn't get that tittle by being an easy opponent. How is Nyssa going to help Malcolm?" Oliver asked still sounding confused.

"Malcolm has Nyssa brainwashed like he did your sister. He's planning on having her slip a poison into Ra's system somehow before the duel. With the toxin in his system, Malcolm would have the advantage in the fight," Sara said sounding worried.

"So Thea was a pawn too then. Malcolm wanted to make sure he could truly control somebody before using Nyssa," Oliver said starting to put the pieces of the puzzle into place.

"Wow that sounds like it took a lot of planning," I said still trying to map out the plan in my mind.

"Sara, how do you know all this? I'm sure Malcolm isn't just giving away his evil scheme to every person he sees," Oliver questioned.

"Nyssa came and visited me in Starling a few nights ago. It was the night that Laurel was freaking out because I was late meeting my mom. Nyssa was supposed to head back to Nanda Parbat later that night, but according to the league she never made it back. I tracked her down and overheard Malcolm laying out the plan to her." She paused for a second. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself.

"I wanted to save her," she finally managed to get out with her voice started to break, "but he already had her brainwashed and there was no way I could fight them both off. I need your help Ollie. If he succeeds with this plan, he'll probably kill her too. Please Ollie, help me."

"Of course Sara. Where is she? We'll head out immediately," Oliver comforted her wrapping her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back squeezing him tight.

"He's at one of his old buildings. It was the one that was badly damaged due to the uprising last month," she mumbled with her head on his shoulder.

"The one close to St. Peter's Church? Lyla and I pass by there almost ever day to get home. It's only about ten minutes away from here," Diggle asked with his arms crossed making his muscles pop out even more than they usually do.

"That's the one," Sara answered nodding.

"Alright suit up. We leave in ten," Oliver instructed giving Sara one last pat on the back before pulling away from the hug. He gave her a nod and made his way over to me.

"Do you need me to call in Roy?" I asked as he approached me. He thought about it for a second.

"No I think he is out with Thea. She mentioned something about going to see a movie with him," Oliver replied.

"I'm glad they got back together. They were always a cute couple. Speaking of Thea, I guess we know what Malcolm used her for now. I guess that mystery is solved. This plan seems so complex. Villains wear me out," I responded shaking my head in disbelief at the situation we had in front of us. A smile spread across his face as he stared at me.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks growing red as he continued to stare.

"No reason," he answered giving me a wink. "I need to get ready. I love you so much Felicity." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. He didn't need to say the three words out loud. His kiss told me everything.

"I love you too. Be safe out there okay?" I instructed knowing that Merlyn was dangerous. Images of Oliver lying on the table with three arrows sticking out of him flashed through my mind.

"I'll be back before you know it," he replied giving me one last peck on the lips before he began suiting up. Within minutes they were all gone, leaving me all alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**As always I hope everyone enjoys! Feel free to leave a like and a review if you feel lead to!**

 **Oliver POV**

Stepping off my motorcycle, I placed my feet on the solid concrete. Gazing up at the large building, I braced myself for the difficult task residing behind those walls. All we needed to do was defeat Malcolm and save Nyssa. This should be simple right? Wrong.

"Felicity, can you see if they are still here?" I asked through my com. Diggle and Sara stood beside me looking prepared for battle.

"I'm trying. Something is blocking me. Give me a few. I'm working on it," she replied via com link.

"We don't have a few. For all we know Malcolm could be long gone. Sara, can you take us to the last place you saw them?" I asked knowing Malcolm wasn't planning on sticking around forever.

"Sure, right this way," she nodded leading us towards one of the back alley entrances.

"He was on the third floor last time I was here," Sara mentioned as she broke the glass on the door and unlocked it from the other side.

"Let's hope he hasn't moved," Diggle mentioned surveying the dark area. His weapon was being held tightly in hands.

"This way," Sara instructed rounding a corner. Coming to a door, she opened it up revealing a stairwell. We quickly scaled the steps up to the third floor.

"Guys, it's me. I just wanted to let you know I got those heat signatures to work. I see two readings on the third level just past you guys," Felicity informed confirming that Malcolm was most likely still here.

"Thank you Felicity, good work," I praised.

"It's what I'm here for," she responded happily. "Good luck you guys. See you soon."

Moving onward, we reached the destination Sara had lead us to. "They were in here," Sara whispered.

"Alright, lets go," I ordered bracing my bow. I kicked the door open and charged in with Sara and Diggle right beside me. Standing in the middle of the room with a disheartening grin was Malcolm Meryln. Beside him stood Nyssa with her sword drawn.

He brought his hands together into a clap and let out a low chuckle. "Congratulations on finding me. Here I thought you would never find me," he spoke sarcastically.

"It's over Malcolm. You are out numbered. It's time for you to face justice for everything you've done," I shouted keeping an extremely close eye on every move he made.

"As pleasant as that sounds, I have other plans instead," Malcolm scoffed turning his eyes toward Sara. "Did you honestly think I didn't notice Ms. Lance snooping around here earlier?"

"Sara?" I asked confused. "What's he talking about?"

"This drug is truly a marvelous thing. Too bad I'm almost out. I could have so many more uses for it," he said disappointed gazing at Dig and I. "Besides, I have something that will keep you busy for a long while."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Diggle shouted sounding irritated.

"You will find out soon enough. As for now, Sara, Nyssa, keep them distracted," Malcolm ordered. Sara turned swiftly and delivered an unexpected kick to my stomach.

"Sara! Snap out of it!" I yelled dodging blows from her. Nyssa had gone after Diggle. Without warning, Sara fell to the ground and delivered a sweep kick to my legs. I fell to the ground hitting it hard.

A worried voice sounded in my ear asking if I was alright. I didn't have a chance to respond because a foot was rapidly approaching my face. I quickly rolled out of the way and popped back up on my feet.

"You can fight this Sara! You are stronger than this," I shouted at her. She dodged one of my blows and stuck something in the back of my neck.

"Goodnight Oliver. Have fun with your friend," she whispered lowering me to the ground. The last thing I remember was Felicity's worried voice resounding in my ear.

 **Felicity POV**

"Diggle?! Oliver? What's happening? Can someone talk to me please?" I cried out through the com link. Neither one of them answered leaving the line silent.

 _Did Malcolm kill them? Did he take them? What if he did kill them? What if Oliver was gone forever?_ A image of Oliver laying dead on the table with three arrows sticking out of him flashed into my brain.

He couldn't be gone. I just got him to be with me. I had been having the time of my life this past month. Being with Oliver had made me feel happier than I had been in a really long time. If he was gone...A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about the horrible possibility.

The sound of a door opening overhead caused me to freeze in my tracks. _Was that Oliver? Is he back? Or is it Malcolm? Oh my gosh what if it is him and he is coming to kill me too? Should I arm myself?_

I saw a boot appear on the stairwell. _That definitely didn't belong to Oliver or Diggle._ I looked around the room for an object I could use as a weapon. Finding Oliver's old bow, I figured what better time to get a crash course on archery then the present.

Turning around I immediately took aim at the stairway. The bow shook from the terror sweeping through my body. I brought my eyes up to look at the figure now standing at the bottom of the stairwell. The grip my hands had around the bow was released as the weapon fell to the ground. My mouth opened to scream, but no sound escaped my lips. Dressed in orange and black stood a man that had haunted my dreams for over a month now. A smile was plastered on his face as he drunk me in.

"Ms. Smoak," his voiced rasped laced with his familiar accent, "so nice to see you again. I believe we had a matter of unfinished business to attend to."


	16. Chapter 16

**Felicity POV**

Every instinct in my body screamed at me to run. Similar to a deer looking into a pair of headlights, I stood there frozen with a look of terror in my gaze. He seemed pleased at my expression and took a few steps toward me.

"You look surprised to see me," he finally said smugly.

"You are not invincible anymore. We cured you," I aimlessly threatened knowing he could easily kill me now if he wanted to.

"Yes, I have you to thank for that," Slade replied sounding irritated.

"How did you even get off that island?" I asked trying to buy myself some time to think of an escape plan.

"Let's just say the enemy of my enemy is my temporary friend," he smirked with a dead stare locked on me with his good eye. He was now standing directly in front of me now. My eyes followed as his hand raised up and gripped the sides of my face.

"Mr. Queen sure does know how to pick them," he whispered as he raised an eyebrow. "Still, you are nothing compared to my Shado."

 _"Plant your feet. Strong foundation equals a stronger punch."_ Sara's voice sounded in my mind. Slowly I moved my feet into the stance Sara had shown me. He seemed to be too fixated on my face to noticed that I had shifted my feet. Counting down from ten in my mind, I clenched my fist by my side. When I reached the number one, I swiftly drew my fist back and rushed it forward to hit him square in the jaw.

I felt his grip on my face loosen as he stumbled back. A surprised look formed on his face as he stood there clenching his jaw. Without hesitation, I dashed to the stairway. I flew up the stairs and threw open the door. He was hot on my tail as I slammed the door in his face. I heard a cry of pain and a loud crashing leading down the stairs.

Seeing an opportunity of escape, I rushed to the emergency exit. I made it outside to be met with the rumble of thunder overhead. Every few seconds the sound of a rain drop hitting the roof would sound throughout the alleyway. My eyes quickly darted in both directions before choosing one.

My legs had never traveled so fast before in my life. The sound of a door being forcefully opened followed by an angry yell echoed behind me. I pushed myself harder, but he still seemed to be gaining on me. Taking a sharp right down an adjoining alleyway threw him off for a second. Up ahead I could see cars passing by.

 _I needed to reach a car. If I can just make it to a car, maybe I can make it out of here._ With determination and adrenaline pumping through my veins, I raced onward. I was a few feet away when my dreams were thrown onto the ground and stomped on like a cigarette butt.

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and jerk backwards roughly. I fell backwards landing on the hard, concrete ground. The back of my head hit the pavement causing me to become disoriented. Instead of one, two Slades loomed over me with a sickly grin on both of their faces.

"No," I heard myself mutter. Was this how I was going to die? In an alleyway on the cold concrete? I wanted to fight, but my body wasn't listening to the commands being shouted out by my brain.

"You have spunk kid, I'll give you that. I will take no pleasure in killing you. Wait, I take that back. The look on Oliver's face as the life drains from your eyes will give me great pleasure. Now, I hope your bags are packed. we have a plane to catch."

...

 **Oliver POV**

The sound of a car alarm blaring off in the distance caused me to wake up. Sitting up I saw Diggle was still out across the room. _Why didn't they take us, or kill us for that matter? What did Malcolm mean that we would be busy for a long time? What did he have planned?_

"Diggle," I shouted standing up. I went over and nudged him repeating his name. After a few attempts, he began to stir.

"We're not dead?" he asked sounding confused.

"No, and I don't know why," I answered dumbfounded.

"Well all is not lost. I was able to plant a tracker on Nyssa before she injected me," Diggle informed.

"That's amazing Dig! Good work," I praised. "Felicity?" I asked into the com link. I was met with silence from the other end.

"Maybe she took a break? We've probably been out out for a little while. She could have just stepped away for a minute," Diggle proposed seeing the worried expression on my face.

"Let head back," I instructed. Diggle nodded his head in agreeance. As quickly as we could, we headed back to The Foundry. I entered the code, and opened the door. Heading down the stairs, I noticed the room was empty. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I saw my old bow along with an arrow on the ground.

"Felicity?" I shouted with concern thick in my voice.

"Oliver check this out," Diggle insisted standing near Felicity's computer. I walked over and looked at the screen. A document was open with something typed on it.

 _This will all end where it all began. I keep my promises Oliver. See you soon._

"He took her," I whispered feeling a brick of guilt hit me in the gut.

"Who Malcolm?" Diggle asked confused.

"No, Slade. This is what Malcolm means by us staying busy. He must have somehow freed Slade..." I trailed off connecting additional pieces of the puzzle that I thought we had already figured out previously.

"Where it all began. That means the island doesn't it?" Diggle asked knowingly.

"Yes, so now we have a choice. Go after Malcolm or go after Slade," I replied.

"That bastard,"'Diggle growled furious.

"I'm going after Felicity. You and Roy go after Malcom," I instructed after a minute of deliberation inside my mind.

"Oliver you can't go alone. Slade is dangerous," Diggle exclaimed.

"He isn't invincible anymore. I can do this Diggle."

 **A/N**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to** **AmericanHero1918** **On wattpad for giving me suggestions for this chapter! I definitely used them! Thank you every one for making it this far in the fic! I hope you all are enjoying ! Feel free to leave a vote and a comment if you like!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oliver POV**

Four hours had passed since I found Slade's note. Four long hours of sitting in silence while flying the small plane I had flew here only a month ago. He was waiting for me . I know coming here, especially alone, was what he was planning for all along.

I couldn't leave her. Felicity meant so much to me. This past month had been everything I could have hoped and dreamed for. I never thought I could be that happy with someone.

As normal, my past came back to haunt me. The nightmares she had been having for the past month were now coming true. Felicity was a fighter. She was going to get through this. We were going to get through this, together.

A break in the clouds revealed that I had reached the island that helped mold me into the man I am today. Hell would have been a more suiting name for the island instead of Purgatory. The island had left scars both physically and mentally on my body.

Lowering the plane down, I parked the plane on the familiar sandy shore. Just over a month ago we were all three locking Slade up in his cell. Now here I am again trying to stop Slade before he hurts someone I love.

A gentle breeze brought the smell of smoke into my nostrils. Turning my head towards the direction it has came from, I saw a bonfire blazing. It looked similar to the one we had built years ago when we were trying to infiltrate Ivo's ship. He wanted me to see this. He knows I'm here.

I walked over to the fire knowing Slade had probably left a clue to where he was. He liked playing games with me. A stick had been planted upright in the ground. At the top of the stick was a white, blank sheet of paper.

I snatched the paper off of the stick and flipped it over. The backside was blank as well. Slade wouldn't leave me a blank sheet of paper. He wouldn't want me to miss anything especially something he had waited five years to see.

The wind blew the fire's thick smoke in my direction causing my eyes to burn. That's when an idea struck. Taking the sheet of paper, I stuck it close to the scorching heat of the flames. Black ink began appearing across the paper and in the shape of words. Slowly, Slade's message appeared across the page.

 _The shado of her death will loom over you forever as a cloud of guilt. I have the right woman this time. I look forward to your company Oliver._

I read the note twice before it hit me. He wanted me to go where Ivo made me choose. Where Shado was killed because of the choice I made.

I took off in a sprint towards my new destination. I needed to be cautious . Slade had a whole month to plan his revenge. He was patient. Only something unthinkable surprised him last time. He was unaware that I had fallen for another woman. But the cat was out of the bag this time around. The right woman was in his clutches this time.

I reached the area where Shado had been executed. Sara and Shadow down on their knees being held at gunpoint by Ivo played out in front of me. Ivo screaming at me to choose and a gunshot sounded throughout the silent woods. A twinge of guilt bubbled up deep inside of me. I wish the situation had been different. I wish I could have saved them both.

The sound of paper rattling in the wind snapped me out of my trance. The rattling was nearby. Walking toward the source of the noise, I found yet another sheet of paper. This time the writing was already evident on the page.

 _Is the image of her dying forever imprisoned in your brain? Holding her lifeless body in my arms plays on repeat every time I close my eyes. You will know the feeling soon enough. Come and collect your due justice._

The word imprisoned stuck out to me like a sore thumb. He ran me around the island just to have me go back to where I started. Just as I had thought, Slade was prepared.

This island had brought me so much pain. I couldn't afford to lose anyone else to it. I just wish I could just blow the whole place up along with the awful memories that came with it.

Reaching the prison we had set up for Slade, I prepared myself for battle. Slade may no longer be infected with the mind altering and strength increasing "miracle drug" called Mirakuru, but he was not going to go down in battle easily. He was a skilled fighter before the drug.

Opening the hatch, I took a deep breath and dropped down. The door leading to the cells was wide open revealing a dimly lit room. In the cell that Slade had previously been kept in sat Felicity. She was clutching her arm and had a painful expression on her face. Anger flooded through me as I rushed over to the cell door.

"Felicity! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked frantically pressing against the cell. I reached my hand through the bars offering it to her.

"Oliver? You need to leave! Even you've watched enough movies to know that this situation is a trap," she replied moving towards me. She took my hand regardless of her demands for me to leave.

"I'm going to get you out of here Felicity," I promised looking into her eyes. "He isn't going to win."

"He is going to win if you don't leave. Oliver he is wanting this," she replied shakily. She was terrified.

"I can't leave without you. Felicity, I love you," I whispered squeezing her hand. I watched a tear roll down her cheek.

A loud thump behind me caused me to spin around and quickly pull an arrow from my lips quiver. Without even looking I rapidly fired three arrows in the direction of the sound. Pausing for a brief second, I cautiously approached the area. I felt something sharp hit my thigh. It was a dart of some sort.

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed against the bars.

Within seconds I began loosing feeling in my legs. I tried to resist the feeling and stay standing but I lost the battle. I feel to the ground hard. My arrows scattered across the floor as feeling evacuated my arms and hands as well. I was paralyzed.

The sound of footsteps approached me as a pair of familiar boots came into sight. They stopped right in front of my face as a chuckle sounded above me.

"Are you ready for the end brother?"

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter for your reading pleasure at your service! If you enjoy please feel free to comment and leave a like! We are nearing the end my peeps!**


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity POV

When we arrived on the island, Slade instantly led me to his former prison. Tossing me inside the cell, he used a set of keys he had and turned the lock. Giving the door a good shake, he seemed confident that I wouldn't be breaking out anytime soon. He placed the keys into his pocket and focused his attention onto me.

"Ms. Smoak, I am afraid I have a few errands to run before your knight in green leather graces us with his presence. Please, make yourself feel at home like I have done for the past month. " Resentment filled his raspy voice.

I'm sure he was expecting me to cry and beg for my life, but I want going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me defeated. I wasn't going to breakdown, at least not in front of him anyways. Instead I just glared at him with a look filled with disgust. This seemed to please him. A sickly grin spread across his face as he closed his eye.

"By this time tomorrow, I will have everything I have dreamed about for the past five years," he whispered. After a second he reopened his eye and fixated it onto me.

"You are never going to win," I hissed. I slowly walked over to the bars on the cell door. I brought each of my hands up to a bar and gripped the cool steel. "Villains never get a happy ending."

"That's why Mr. Queen won't be getting one," he shot back. He must have seen the look of confidence falter slightly from my composure. He let out a low chuckle that echoed through the small room.

"I will be back soon Fel-ci-ty," he beamed giving me a sickening wink. With a look of satisfaction on his face, he walked out of the room.

When he was completely out of sight, I let my confident facade disintegrate. Tears welled up in my eyes as I crumbled to the cold floor. I honestly had no idea how I was going to get out of this scenario alive. The second Oliver steps foot on this island is the second Slade wins. I knew Oliver was coming. He never seemed to think straight when it came to women he loved.

Time passed by slowly in the cell. The adrenaline that had kept me going had worn off. My arm where Slade had caught me on the alley way was hurting. It was sore to the touch. Bending the arm was a challenge. A greenish bruise had formed where his hand had made contact on my skin.

I was exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle up beside Oliver back in his mansion and go to sleep. I wanted to go back to this previous month, before the storm hit us full force. Malcolm and Slade coming back seemed to render the past two years unsuccessful. If our lives were a tv show, these guys would be the epic-fight-scene-season-finale-worthy-villains. I knew that had to be taking a toll on Oliver.

A few hours must have passed by when I heard a creaking noise followed by some footsteps. Slade must be back. Maybe he was bringing me a four course last meal?

Adjusting my position on the floor, a wave of pain rushed through my arm. Closing my eyes, I tried to drown the pain out. A few seconds later the footsteps stopped. I heard an all too familiar voice that made me want to jump for joy but at the same time run away and hide.

"Felicity! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"A frantic Olicver asked rushing to the bars on the cell. One of his hands slipped through the bars stretching out towards me.

"Oliver? You need to leave! Even you've watched enough movies to know that this situation is a trap," I insisted knowing that Slade was wanting this.

"I'm going to get you out of here Felicity." He stubbornly ignored my warning. "He isn't going to win."

"He is going to win if you don't leave. Oliver he is wanting this," I replied terrified.

"I can't leave without you. Felicity, I love you,"he whispered giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

Just then a loud noise sounded behind Oliver. Without waisting a second he immediately fired three arrows towards the source of the noise. With his bow still drawn, I watched as he approached the are slowly. A whistling noise sounded for a brief second before I heard Oliver let out a cry of pain. I watched as he pulled a dart from his thigh.

"Oliver!" I shouted shaking the door. I needed to get out of here! I had to!

He collapsed face first towards the ground. His arrows scattered all over the floor with one of them slipping into my cell. I snatched it he arrow up quickly and tucked it into the back of my pants.

Just then Slade entered into the room with a smug smile on his face. He walked over to the unmoving Oliver, stopping right in front of his face.

"Are you ready for the end brother?" Slade gloated as he bent down towards Oliver. "Where are my manners, I forgot you can't speak. Paralysis will do that to you. It's only temporary though. "

"Slade!" I screamed. "Stop this! Stop all of this! Is this what Shado would have wanted?"

With lighting fast speed he was at the cell door. He unlocked it quickly and snagged me by the throat. My back roughly hit he wall knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't breathe as his hand tightly gripped my neck.

"Who the hell are you to say her name! You never even knew her!" His voice was breathy and full of rage.

Both of my hands were trying to pry his hand off of my neck. My face was heating up and spots were dancing across my vision. Throwing me to the ground, he roughly let go of my neck.

"Move once and I kill your mother," he threatened causing me to stop in my tracks. He had said that in my dream.

Seeing that his threat had worked, he drug out a chair and tied Oliver up in it. Oliver sat there paralyzed, just looking at me. His frozen look was that said _I'm sorry._

"Now that we have a proper audience, I suggest we start the show. Are you ready Ms. Smoak? I heard your part is to die for."

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter for my lovely readers! Phew this is getting pretty intense! As always leave a vote and a comment if you enjoy! Your opinions are always welcome and wanted!**


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity POV

"What the hell are you talking about Slade?" I snapped. The skin on my throat throbbed painfully from where Slade's brute hands had been.

"Your part . Oliver is the audience, and we are the performers. Your part is to die by my hand. It will be a most moving performance that is sure to bring Oliver to tears." My eyes flicked to Oliver's. His expression was still frozen into that of guilt.

I could already hear his internal monologue currently running through his mind _. It was all my fault. You're in danger and it's all my fault._ And so on. Looking him dead in the eyes, I mouthed the words _not your fault_ to him.

Slade roughly grabbed my arm and drug me out of the cell. He placed me directly in front of Oliver. A feeling of deja vu played in my head as Slade position himself behind me. His arm came across my chest as I felt the cold blade press up against the sensitive skin on my neck. I let out a wince as he purposely nicked a small area with the sharp blade.

With a deep chuckle that sent chills down my spine, he called out to the paralyzed Oliver. "Just like me, you don't get to have one last goodbye; one last declaration of love. Not even one last kiss goodbye. Now you will know what I felt as I held Shado's lifeless body in my arms. Feel what I feel brother!"

I felt Slade's arm tense up as he grew ready to run the blade across my neck. Thinking that it was now or never, I snagged the arrow from my back. He was too focused on Oliver to notice. Gripping the arrow tightly, I stabbed it into his side. A loud howl of pain emerged from his lips as his grip loosened slightly.

Taking my elbow, I quickly rammed it into his stomach. I heard the breath catch in his throat as his grip completely disappeared around me. Seeing a metal food tray laying on the ground near me, I snagged it up and aimed it straight for his face. His reflexes were back as his hands stopped the tray in its tracks. He chucked it to the side and stood back up. He loomed over me menacingly as his face turned to that of rage.

Cursing under my breath, I watched as his fist came quick as a lighting bolt towards my face. Pain surged through my jaw and my nose as I fell to the ground. A wet substance formed on my face around my nose. A heavy weight was planted on my stomach as Slade sat on top of me. His hands found their way back to my throat as he gripped as tightly as he could.

He stared me dead in the face as I tried so hard to fight back. His strength was too much for mine. That's when an idea hit me. Taking two fingers, I swiftly brought them towards his eye and eye patch at full force. The sound of curse words flying from his lips let me know I succeeded in hitting my target.

Picking the weighted metal tray back up quickly, I swung it straight at his face once more. His groans of pain ceased as his limp body fell hard to the ground. Looking down at his passed out body, I felt like I should say some kind of witty one liner. The only thing that escaped my lips though was fits of coughs.

"Oliver?" My hoarse voice choked out. It was painful to speak. He looked like he was trying to strain to speak, but he was still frozen. I watched as he lifted a finger up once before it fell back on the handle of the chair.

"Let me get you out of these," I whispered to Oliver. I bent over and picked up Slade's blade. Moving over to Oliver, I cut him out of the restraints. His motionless body started to fall forwards and I quickly caught him.

"What did he give you?" I asked wondering out loud. I eased Oliver's body to the ground and rested his head in my lap. He was starting to blink his blue eyes. "You should have left me. You knew it was a trap, but still you came for me. I don't know if I should smack you or kiss you."

I watched as his eyebrow raised and I let out a painful laugh. "I know you can't talk, so I'm going to assume that meant smack." I gave him a soft smack on his cheek.

"Ow," he managed to get out. Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I don't even think a fly would find that painful," I said running my thumb over his cheek and down his lips.

"I love you," he muttered breathily. Leaning down, I gently placed my lips on his. I felt as his limiting moved against mine letting me know the feeling in his lips was back. I felt as one of his arms lifted up behind me. His hand gripped my hair tightly.

"I love you too, Oliver," I breathed. My throat was on fire but I didn't care. Oliver didn't push me away. We were going to make it through were stronger together.

 **A/N**

 **We are almost to the finish line guys! I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to comment and vote if you liked it! Thank you for all the support I've received with this book!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oliver POV**

"So what are we supposed to do with Slade?" Felicity asked as we broke apart our hug. Bending down, I snatched the keys to the cell from his unconscious body

"We're gonna lock him back up until Argus comes for him," I said glancing up at Felicity.

"What if he escapes again? " she asked nervously.

"The only reason he escaped before was because of Meryln. I highly doubt he will get out of here before A.R.G.U.S. in a day or so," I replied trying to ease her worrying. "Here help me tie him up."

I tossed her the rope Slade had used to tie me up with. She caught it and began working on his hands whilst I worked on his feet. After we were finished, we dragged him into the cell. Pulling out the cell door key, I closed the barred door and locked it.

"We did it... we beat Slade again," Felicity whispered staring at the unconscious Slade through the bars.

"More like you did it. He always seems to underestimate you," I replied giving her the praise she deserved.

"Can we go home?" she said shakily as she turned her head away from Slade. "I'm ready to get this day over with."

"Agreed. Let's go home," I replied giving her a nod.

...

When we landed back in Starling, I dialed Diggle's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Oliver! You're okay!" He exclaimed sounding relieved.

"I could say the same about you! We're you guys able to stop Malcom?" I asked hoping the answer was yes.

"We barley had to do anything. We caught them before they reached Nanda Parbat. While we were fighting Sara, Nyssa, and Malcom, Nyssa somehow snapped out of Malcolm's control. With her help on our side, we were able to take down the other two. Nyssa brought Malcolm to the league to face justice for his crimes."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," I said letting out a breath of relief.

"What about you guys? How's Felicity?" Diggle asked with concern shrouding his voice.

"We're okay. Slade is locked back up for now. I'm gonna have A.R.G.U.S. move him somewhere move him somewhere I don't even know. I can't have my enemies releasing each other whenever they feel like making alliances," I replied.

"I'll talk to Lyla for you. You guys go home and get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow," Diggle said sounding happy.

"Alright, thanks Dig. Talk to you tomorrow."

After I finished talking with Diggle, we headed back home. Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the familiar drive way of my house. Turning to the passenger seat, I saw that Felicity had fallen asleep.

I hope her bad nightmares don't come back. Slade had already haunted her dreams for long enough. We were finally getting past all of this. Hopefully this encounter wasn't going to be a step back.

Trying not to wake her, I gently picked her up and carried her inside. Making my way up the stairs, I brought her into my bedroom. I gently placed her on the bed, tucking her beneath the covers. Bending down, my lips kissed her forehead. Looking down at her throat, I saw that the bruises were starting to form.

Sighing, I carefully removed her glasses from her face and placed them on the nightstand. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, I gave her one last kiss on the forehead before I headed toward the bathroom.

Taking a quick shower felt great. I always liked to turn the water to almost scalding hot. The heat always felt great on my bare skin.

After my shower, I put on a pair of sweatpants. I slipped underneath the covers beside her. She rolled over and faced me. Her eyes blinked open as a smile flashed on her face.

"Thank you for coming for me," she muttered reaching a hand out to caress my face. My hand reached up to hers and my thumb rubbed the back of her palm. "You chose me over stopping Malcolm."

"You were in danger Felicity. Fighting Malcolm was never an option," I replied.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life," she whispered making eye contact.

"I was thinking the same thing. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked concerned.

"No, I'm okay. I could use a snuggle though," she replied.

"Come here," I whispered pulling her close to me. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too Oliver," she mumbled snuggling against my chest.

"Get some sleep," I muttered wrapping her in my arms.

"You too mister." Letting out a low chuckle, silence filled the room. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep with Felicity in my arms.

 **A/N**

 **Alright guys this is the last chapter! BUT I will be putting up an epilogue in the very near future! I want to thank every single one of you for taking the time to read this fic! I would be nothing without all of your support! I appreciate all the kind comments left by you guys! Comments truly make me smile! This is the longest fic I have ever written and I've had so much fun with it! I will definitely be working on more in the near future! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	21. Epilogue

One year later

Felicity POV

A knock on the door broke my concentration on my reflection in the mirror. The door cracked open and in popped a familiar face. My mother walked in the room with a look of pride on her face.

"Baby girl," she started as tears began to well up in her eyes, "it's time." She moved behind me and placed a hand on my bare shoulder. "You look so grown up," she whispered as her voice cracked.

"Mom, stop," I smiled trying my best to hold back the tears building up inside, " you're going to make me cry."

"You'd still look perfect to me," she smiled. She couldn't take her eyes off my reflection in the mirror.

"We'd better go. I don't want to keep Oliver waiting."

"Okay," she replied taking one last look at me.

My mother interlocked her elbow with mine as we headed out the door. The sound of an organ playing began as my mother led me round a corner. From there we entered a spacious room. Familiar faces stood smiling as they all turned in my direction. A long aisle stretched out in front of me. At the end of the aisle stood Oliver wearing a black tuxedo. To the left of him stood Diggle wearing a tuxedo as well. A wide grin spread across his face as he saw me enter the room.

My mom slowly led me down the aisle towards Oliver. His smile seemed to grow wider with every step I took towards him. My heart was racing. Today was the day that I became his forever.

Looking at the faces in the crowd as I passed, I saw Nyssa, Sara, Laurel, Lyla, Roy, Thea, and so many more people I had come to know over the past couple of years. Some faces had tears of joy, while others couldn't stop smiling. Lyla even had her and John's baby girl all dressed up for the occasion.

Finally, I reached the end of the aisle. I climbed up the two steps and stood beside him. My mother gave my hand a gentle squeeze as she moved off to the in the audience took their seats as the pastor cleared his throat.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen in marriage..."

"You look breathtaking,"Oliver whispered as the pastor continued.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," I replied with a wink.

The pastor continued on, but I couldn't focus on him. The only thing I could focus on was the steel-blue eyes that were locked on to mine.

"...stand that you two have both prepared vows?" I heard as I snapped back to reality. We both nodded in agreeance. "Mr. Queen."

"Felicity, when I first saw you it was like a firework going off in a dark room. I had been through hell and thought that their was nothing good left for me in this world. Then I saw you chewing on a red pen. You helped me realize that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. We've had our ups and downs, but at the end of the day Felicity, I will always choose you. I never want to spend another day without you, and today you become mine forever."

My stomach fluttered as his eyes met mine again. I tried to hold back the tears, but they wound up winning the fight.

"And you Miss Smoak."

"Sorry, my eyes are leaking," I said wiping the tears from my face. The audience gave a hushed laugh.

"Oliver, we bring out the best in each other. Nothing has been able to take that away from us, and nothing ever will. From the second you came into my office carrying a laptop that you spilled coffee on, I felt something. I felt like I could trust you even though I knew that you were lying through your teeth. Trust is something that every relationship should have. So today I am putting my complete trust in you."

At that time the ring bearer came forward. He handed both Oliver and I a ring. "Felicity, do you take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be yours for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Oliver, do you take Felicity to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be yours for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do."

At that time we each placed rings on each others fingers. A jolt of electricity flowed through my veins at his touch.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said causing the audience to stand. Without wasting a second, Oliver pulled me into him and placed his lips on mine. His soft lips melded with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard someone in the crowd let out a loud catcall causing me to laugh against his lips.

"To be continued, Mrs. Queen," Oliver whispered as his lips left mine. Together, we turned and faced the crowd with smiles on both of our faces.

His hand reached down and interlocked with mine. Looking at me he smiled and said, "Together?"

"Together," I agreed.

A/N

Here is the long awaited Epilogue to this fic! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! As always feel free to comment and vote if you enjoyed! Love you all and GeekyFangirl17 out!


End file.
